Who's Crazier
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Seongwoo mengembangkan senyum lebar karena suasana hangat dari tawa dua orang di sebelahnya. Kalau Daniel disebut tertular dengan kegilaan Seongwoo atau tergila pada Seongwoo, Daniel tidak menolaknya. Tags : Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo, Produce 101 (saya tahu summary nya berantakan)
1. Chapter 1

.

Who's Crazier?

('MMO Ent. Trainee' Kang Daniel x 'Fantagio Trainee' Ong Seong Woo)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfic_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Daniel sedang tidak berada dalam pikiran warasnya sewaktu dia menumpu lutut dan menghentikan langkah Pemuda marga Ong di gerbang Kampus mereka, tidak peduli dengan reaksi 'warga Kampus' lainnya dan hanya fokus pada Seongwoo yang memandang dirinya dengan pandangan biasa. Pikir Daniel Seongwoo akan memukul kepalanya dengan keras untuk mengembalikan kewarasan yang dicemari oleh keempat temannya, tapi Seongwoo hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan biasa yang membuat Daniel membuka mulutnya untuk serangkai kalimat penentu hidupnya. Salahkan pada orangtua yang mendesak dirinya untuk segera menikah, atau salahkan pada keempat temannya yang hanya melihat dari jauh setelah melontarkan ide konyol agar Daniel melamar siapapun yang mengenakan pakaian sama dengannya hari ini, silahkan juga salahkan pada dirinya yang tidak berada dalam pikiran waras dan menuruti ide konyol temannya. Jelas, ini bukan salah Seongwoo yang mengenakan pakaian warna merah jambu, tidak berbeda dari warna pakaian yang Daniel kenakan.

Daniel mempertanyakan segila apa Ong Seong Woo hingga dia mengangguk dengan acuh sebagai jawaban dari 'kau mau menikah denganku?', sungguh, Daniel bukan sedang mengatakan 'kau ingin makan jjajjangmyeon atau ramyeon? Kupikir, jjajjangmyeon lebih baik'. Daniel mungkin bisa menertawakan ekspresi wajah Jisung juga ketiga temannya pada kesempatan lain, tapi Daniel sendiri tidak yakin dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Seongwoo mengusap wajah dengan kasar dan berkata bahwa dia akan melanjutkan perbincangan mereka setelah dia selesai kuliah, meninggalkan Daniel yang mendapat jabatan tangan atau tepukan semangat di bahu oleh teman-temannya yang sudah lepas dari rasa terkejut. Daniel sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dirayakan dari 'Seongwoo menerima lamaranmu' seperti kata temannya, karena Daniel tidak tahu apa hal baik dari melamar seseorang yang asing. Pengetahuan Daniel tentang Ong Seong Woo hanya sebatas senior dari fakultas yang sama, Daniel memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening dan memilih membahas itu pada lain waktu.

Daniel tidak mengerti dengan antusias temannya yang ingin mengadakan pesta kecil sebagai perayaan lamaran diterima, bahkan Daniel sendiri tidak begitu antusias dengan hal itu. Tangan Daniel mengambil asal kantung makanan ringan dan menaruhnya di keranjang, beralih pada lemari pendingin juga memilih beberapa jenis minuman yang berbeda . . .

"Dimana mereka?" Daniel ingat empat temannya masih duduk dan mengoceh berisik di bangku depan toko serba ada, setelah mengatakan jenis minuman yang mereka inginkan (Daniel mulai berpikir bahwa temannya senang karena memiliki alasan untuk mendapat makanan gratis). Tapi, Daniel tidak melihat satupun dari mereka sewaktu dirinya hendak membayar makanan ringan dan minuman di kasir

"Kau menghabiskan ini sendirian?" Suara tidak dikenal juga tidak asing membuat Daniel menoleh, menemukan Pemuda yang memiliki telinga lebar tengah melihat keranjang belanjanya dengan mulut terbuka seperti merasa kagum

"Tidak, seharusnya aku menghabiskan ini bersama temanku" Memori Daniel mengingat Pemuda ini sebagai orang yang dilamarnya dengan konyol pagi tadi (memang dia tidak bersikap konyol selama melamar Pemuda ini, tapi kalau memikirkan alasan dia memilih melamar Pemuda ini rasanya sangat konyol), Daniel merutuki perasaan canggung yang menyerangnya tanpa alasan

"Ayo kita bicara, kalau kau tidak ada kelas" Seongwoo membuka suara setelah Daniel menerima kantung plastik dengan isi belanjaannya, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Pemuda marga Kang itu melarikan diri. Seharusnya dia membuat alasan dan mengatakan dirinya memiliki kelas, tapi Daniel hanya diam dan menunggu Seongwoo melakukan transaksi untuk dua botol minuman ukuran sedang

"Hei, kau masih mau berdiri disana?" Tangan Seongwoo mendorong pintu utama selagi menoleh dan melontarkan tanya pada Daniel, membuat Daniel mengekor langkahnya yang menyamankan diri pada bangku depan toko serba ada

"Maaf, tentang lamaran yang tadi pagi. Aku sedang tidak berada di pikiran warasku" Daniel menjadi pihak pertama yang membuka suara, sementara Seongwoo meneguk satu botol minuman yang dibelinya hingga tersisa setengah

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" Ujar Seongwoo dengan ringan, menyimpan kembali botol minuman pada kantung belanja miliknya. Daniel mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya selagi memproses perkataan Seongwoo yang seolah menyatakan Pemuda itu tidak menolak untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengannya, hubungan serius yang melibatkan sumpah tidak kalah serius dan mempengaruhi kelanjutan hidup mereka

"Senior sungguhan ingin menikah denganku?" Pertanyaan Daniel dibalas anggukan santai Seongwoo, seolah Daniel menanyakan 'apa kau suka makanan ringan?'. Daniel sendiri bukan tipe orang yang senang membuat sesuatu menjadi rumit, dia bisa dikatakan orang paling santai dalam kelompok bermainnya. Kalau ada tugas ya kerjakan semampunya, kalau pakaian terkena noda ya bersihkan semampunya lalu cuci bersih saat tiba di rumah, kalau menyukai seseorang ya cukup menyatakan dengan ungkapan tulus yang dia miliki. Tapi, Daniel tidak berpikir ajakan menikah yang tiba-tiba dengan orang tidak akrab itu sesuatu yang bisa disikapi dengan santai selagi menghabiskan camilan dan meminum soda

"Aku percaya, kau bukan bajingan yang melibatkan pernyataan serius dalam permainan tantangan bodoh. Jadi, lamaran yang kau katakan pagi tadi tentu memiliki alasan bagus. Hei, aku minta makanan ringanmu ya?" Kepala Daniel terlalu penuh untuk menolak perkataan Seongwoo, membiarkan Pemuda marga Ong itu meraih kantung camilan dari plastik belanjanya

"Senior sendiri . . . " Daniel mengatupkan mulutnya sewaktu Seongwoo mengangkat sebelah tangan, hendak menyela perkataan Daniel

"Panggil saja dengan 'Hyung', panggilan 'senior' itu terlalu canggung untuk orang yang menikah bukan?" Ada tawa kecil pada akhir kalimat Seongwoo, tidak mengurangi rasa pening di kepala Daniel. Seongwoo sungguhan ingin menikah dengannya, maksudnya Seongwoo serius menerima lamaran yang dia lakukan seadanya pagi tadi? Kalau lamaran diterima semudah ini, mungkin seharusnya Daniel melamar Gadis Cantik dari fakultas lain yang sering dibicarakan teman-temannya

"Jadi, Hyung memiliki alasan untuk menerima lamaranku?" Tanya Daniel yang direspon anggukan oleh Seongwoo, membuat Daniel memasang ekspresi serius dan menunggu jawaban Seongwoo dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Alasanku karena, aku sedang tidak memiliki pasangan" Kalau tidak ingat bahwa dia sendiri yang menumpu lutut dan melamarnya di gerbang Kampus, mungkin Daniel ingin melemparkan kaleng soda yang dipesan Taewoong pada kepala Seongwoo. Mungkin, pukulan keras bisa mengaktifkan pikiran waras Seongwoo –itupun kalau Seongwoo memang memilikinya–

"Maksudku, aku baru ditinggal Kekasihku yang memilih orang lain. Tapi, Nenek ingin melihatku berada di altar dan menikah dengan seseorang, sebelum kondisi kesehatannya semakin menurun. Jadi, kupikir aku beruntung karena kau yang melamarku pagi tadi, hingga aku tidak perlu melakukan proses pendekatan entah dengan siapa yang pasti membutuhkan waktu lama" Seongwoo menjelaskan lebih lanjut, membuat Daniel berpikir Dunia begitu sempit dengan mengumpulkan 'orang-orang bermasalah' seperti mereka dalam satu kondisi yang mengikat

"Orangtuaku terus mengatakan kalau mereka ingin melihatku memiliki pasangan, mereka bilang usia mereka sama dengan usiaku sewaktu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Kakek dan Nenek dari pihak Ibuku menikah pada usia satu tahun diatasku, jadi orangtuaku mengatakan berulang kali padaku untuk menemukan pasangan hidup karena berpikir usia ini bukan usia yang terlalu muda dan senang bermain juga bukan usia terlalu tua yang menyulitkan pergerakan juga membuat hubungan menjadi kaku" Ekspresi kagum pada wajah Seongwoo membuat Daniel melontarkan tawa kecil, tawa kecil pertama hari ini karena dia hanya menaruh awan mendung di atas wajahnya sedari pagi tadi

"Itu pemikiran yang hebat. Kau mempercayainya?" Kedengaran konyol dan sulit untuk dipercaya memang, jadi Daniel hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum karena raut antusias di wajah Seongwoo yang tidak dia tahu begitu menggemaskan. Mungkin, perkataan orangtuanya memang benar, tapi setiap orang tentu memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda dan tidak bisa disamakan. Mungkin, hal ini berhasil dengan lancar pada orangtua maupun Kakek dan Neneknya, tapi tidak ada hal yang menjamin bahwa hal ini akan berhasil pula pada Daniel dan Seongwoo

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera menikah" Lontar Seongwoo yang bisa membuat Daniel tersedak kalau saja dia tengah berusaha menelan sesuatu, Daniel memandangnya dengan sorot tidak mengerti

"Maksudmu, melakukan kontrak seperti Full House atau semacamnya?" Daniel tidak mengerti sosok seperti apa Seongwoo itu, perkataan santai si Ong justru membuat bahu Daniel tidak bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. Orang ini serius ingin menikah dengannya, mengiyakan untuk sungguhan menikah tanpa obrolan serius juga perkenalan lebih jauh tentang masing-masing

"Jadi, kau ingin berpisah denganku, setelah melamarku di depan Gerbang Kampus dan menikah selama beberapa bulan?" Seongwoo menaruh kantung camilan di meja, membersihkan jarinya dari remahan makanan ringan dan memandang Daniel dengan serius

"Apa Hyung sungguhan ingin menikah denganku hingga kita menghabiskan masa tua bersama?" Tanya Daniel yang dibalas ekspresi mengernyit dari Pemuda di hadapannya

"Kau terus bertanya padaku, apa karena sebenarnya kau ragu dan tidak menginginkan hubungan ini? Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, maka tidak perlu melakukannya" Ujar Seongwoo dalam mode serius, membuat Daniel mengatupkan mulut karena tidak bisa membalas. Seongwoo dalam mode santai atau Seongwoo dalam mode serius sama-sama membuat kepala Daniel pening, hingga Daniel hanya bisa memegangi sisi kepalanya yang terasa berputar

"Terima kasih, untuk lamaran dan makanan ringannya. Kau bisa menemuiku, saat kau merasa yakin denganku" Suara derit bangku yang bergeser mengganggu pendengaran selama beberapa saat, manik Daniel mengikuti pergerakan Seongwoo yang menyimpan kantung makanan ringan dalam plastik belanja dan hendak berlalu

"Ayo kita bertemu, pada penghujung pekan" Daniel tidak yakin untuk mengucap sumpah sehidup semati dengan orang yang tidak begitu akrab baginya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia merasa ragu dengan Seongwoo. Dengan mode santai, Seongwoo menyetujui ajakan bertemu Daniel dengan mengangguk

"Aku yang menentukan tempatnya" Ganti, kepala Daniel terangguk untuk menyetujui perkataan Seongwoo. Anggap saja 'terima kasih' karena Seongwoo tidak mempermasalahkan lamaran tiba-tiba dari orang tidak akrab sepertinya, tangan Daniel terangkat untuk membalas lambaian tangan Seongwoo yang semakin menjauh. Ocehan berisik dari arah belakang menyadarkan Daniel bahwa teman kelompok bermainnya tidak benar-benar pergi sedari tadi, hanya menjauh atau bersembunyi agar Daniel memiliki waktu bersama 'calon pasangan hidupnya' (ugh! Itu terdengar menggelikan, jadi Daniel hanya akan menyebutnya sebagai Ong Seong Woo saja).

.

Kalau ada yang mengatakan Seongwoo itu aneh atau gila karena dengan mudah menerima lamaran sederhana tanpa barang juga kata pengantar romantis, temannya akan mengatakan bahwa Ong Seong Woo sudah gila dan aneh sedari lama, sedari mereka berada pada tahun kedua dan mengurus adik kelas dari tahun pertama. Kang Daniel termasuk diantara sekian adik kelas yang mereka urus, bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari masalah walau Hoeseung sempat berpikir wajahnya seperti anak berandalan, Daniel itu termasuk tipe penurut yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Tidak heran kalau dia langsung memiliki banyak penggemar dalam satu bulan, tapi mengherankan bagi Hoeseung sewaktu Seongwoo mulai mengoceh tentang Daniel (memang bukan dengan raut memuja yang digunakan para Gadis saat membicarakan Daniel, tapi ada raut antusias setiap kali Seongwoo menceritakan tentang Daniel). Hoeseung lebih terkejut dengan Daniel yang melamar Seongwoo di suatu pagi, membuat Hoeseung menuduh Seongwoo memantrai Daniel atau semacamnya.

Seongwoo sungguh khawatir kalau Neneknya meninggal karena tersedak makan malam saat dia mengatakan ada seseorang yang melamarnya, melupakan rasa khawatirnya karena sang Nenek tidak percaya ada yang ingin menjadi pasangannya. Nenek mengatakan Seongwoo tidak perlu khawatir dengan kesehatannya, dia mengerti kalau Kekasih Seongwoo meninggalkan Seongwoo karena orang lain yang dianggap lebih keren, dia mengerti kalau membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa melihat Seongwoo menikah, jadi Seongwoo tidak perlu berbohong padanya. Pembicaraan panjang yang mengesalkan bagi Seongwoo akhirnya mendapat respon bagus dari Neneknya, percaya bahwa ada Pria Tampan dengan rambut merah muda yang mengajak cucu kesayangan (yah, Seongwoo itu cucu satu-satunya) menikah. Nenek menceritakan bagaimana dia dilamar oleh Mendiang Kakek Seongwoo dahulu, sementara Seongwoo sibuk menghabiskan menu makan malam dan hanya mengangguk untuk merespon cerita sang Nenek, walau Seongwoo juga tidak mendengarkan karena sudah tahu cerita ini luar kepala.

Tangan Seongwoo dipegang oleh seseorang saat Seongwoo hendak melangkah memasuki halaman depan yang sempit, decakan malas terdengar dari Seongwoo yang menduga Daniel akan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan seperti sebelumnya. Daniel mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya karena ragu untuk melontarkan pemikiran, membuat Seongwoo ganti menarik tangan Daniel dan menutup pintu gerbang . . .

"Kau tidak mengatakan, bahwa kita akan bertemu dengan keluargamu, Hyung" Pandangan Seongwoo menelusuri penampilan Daniel dan tidak berpikir ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan, Neneknya bahkan sering melihat dirinya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam sewaktu mengambil koran atau susu langganan di depan gerbang. Pandangan Seongwoo seolah menanyakan 'ada yang salah?' pada Daniel

"Apa masalahmu, kalau kita bertemu dengan anggota keluargaku? Bukankah kau merasa yakin padaku?" Seongwoo tidak memiliki maksud untuk mendesak Daniel, kalau dia terlihat seperti itu. Seongwoo hanya ingin memastikan bagaimana hubungan mereka saat ini, Daniel yang melamar dirinya seharusnya Daniel sudah memiliki persiapan hubungan serius mereka

"Kupikir, ini terlalu cepat" Alis Seongwoo terangkat, merasa bingung dengan perkataan Daniel. Kalau Daniel berpikir saat ini adalah waktu yang terlalu cepat untuk bertemu anggota keluarganya, kenapa Pemuda itu menumpu lutut dan melamarnya di hadapan warga Kampus lainnya seolah Pemuda itu tidak memiliki pemikiran waras

"Aku berpikir, pernyataanmu yang terlalu cepat" Balas Seongwoo selagi meraih kunci dari saku pakaian, memasukkan batang besi dengan gantungan bentuk Bola Dunia itu pada lubang kunci dan memutarnya sebanyak dua kali. Seongwoo melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu, mengganti sepatu yang dia kenakan dengan sandal rumahan miliknya

"Nenek, aku sudah pulang!" Daniel mengangkat kepala dari kegiatan melepas sepatunya sewaktu Seongwoo selesai mengunci kembali pintu dan berseru berisik, ada ekspresi senang di wajahnya yang menarik sudut bibir Daniel hingga melengkung

"Oh! Kau sudah datang, bersama si Pemuda Tampan dengan rambut merah muda" Sahut Nenek yang mengalihkan fokus dari sesi belajar memasak di acara televisi yang tengah dia tonton. Daniel yakin Nenek tidak pernah bertemu dengannya atau melihat gambarnya hingga bisa membuat kesimpulan, jadi tentu Seongwoo yang memberi deskripsi tersebut untuknya

"Ah, Nenek. Seingatku, aku hanya menyebutnya sebagai junior satu tahunku, bukan Pemuda Tampan seperti yang Nenek katakan" Ralat Seongwoo dengan cepat, menyadari Daniel yang melirik padanya dengan senyuman miring

"Iya. Kau memang menyebutnya sebagai junior satu tahunmu, tapi kau juga mengatakan bahwa dia itu Pemuda Tampan yang memiliki rambut dengan warna menarik seperti kembang gula" Nenek sudah mengembalikan pandangan pada layar datar di hadapannya dan menghembuskan nafas sewaktu menyadari sesi belajar memasak dari acara tersebut sudah selesai

"Hei, si Pinky" Daniel tidak merasa dirinya adalah Jo Kyeolkyeong, atau sekedar memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya, tapi memang siapa lagi yang bisa disebut 'Pinky' dalam ruangan ini? Jadi, dia melihat Nenek Seongwoo dan mengangguk sebagai tanda dia mendengar panggilan dari Nenek

"Kau masih mau berdiri disana? Tempat di sebelahku kosong" Seongwoo tersenyum karena merasa lucu dengan tingkah canggung Daniel yang duduk dengan posisi tegak di sebelah Neneknya, bukan bersandar nyaman seperti yang dia dan Neneknya lakukan

"Beruang Merah Muda, apa kau bisa memasak?" Panggilan akrab dari Nenek membuat Daniel mengerjap, tidak berpikir dia akan dipanggil seperti itu oleh Wanita Dewasa usia sekitaran tujuh puluhan. Kalau diantara teman di kelompok bermainnya, panggilan aneh bukan hal baru dan sudah menjadi hal yang tidak lagi dipermasalahkan

"Sedikit" Ibu jari dan telunjuk Daniel memberi jarak, merendah dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak begitu pandai memasak. Ada satu anggukan tanda mengerti dari Nenek Seongwoo, melirik sebentar pada Seongwoo yang meraih toples makanan ringan di meja dan memakannya sendiri alih-alih menawarkan pada Daniel

"Seongwoo ini tukang makan unggulan, jadi aku pikir dia harus memiliki pasangan hidup yang pandai memasak. Aku tahu Seongwoo akan menjadi 'istri' dalam hubungan kalian, tapi aku ingin memastikan kau bisa menyediakan masakan layak makan untuknya. Jangan pikir aku tidak suka atau meragukanmu, juga jangan pikir aku hanya ingin memanjakan Seongwoo" Ujar Nenek yang dibalas anggukan Daniel

"Tentu, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Nenek hanya memastikan Seongwoo mendapat pasangan yang bisa mengerti tentangnya, aku mengerti" Balas Daniel dengan senyum tipis, senyuman tampan yang sering memancing keributan di area Kampus kalau Seongwoo tidak salah mengingat. Seongwoo berhenti mengunyah camilan sewaktu Nenek berpaling padanya dan menepuk lengannya dengan kencang, menghasilkan jeritan kecil yang lebih memiliki alasan karena terkejut

"Kau harus bersyukur, bahwa orang ini tidak berada di pikiran warasnya, hingga dia memilihmu menjadi pasangan hidupnya" Secara tidak langsung, Nenek mengatakan bahwa tidak ada orang waras yang ingin memilihnya menjadi pasangan hidup mereka, membuat Seongwoo merengut dan memakan camilan dalam jumlah besar sekaligus

"Pinky-ssi, aku tidak percaya saat Seongwoo mengatakan ada orang yang melamarnya. Aku tahu kalau dia baru saja diputuskan oleh Kekasihnya, dia hanya keluar dari kamar untuk makan pada pekan sebelumnya. Jadi, aku memukul kepalanya dan mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti mengkhayal" Nenek Seongwoo sangat pandai mengarang cerita hingga terdengar meyakinkan, membuat Seongwoo hanya mendengarkan selagi memakan camilan dari toples makanan ringan. Lagipula, Seongwoo tidak berani melawan orang tua, khawatir mendapat balasan lebih buruk yang tidak diinginkan

"Dia meyakinkanku bahwa itu memang benar, lalu dia menceritakan tentangmu. Seongwoo bilang kalau kau adalah salah satu junior paling baik dengan menuruti semua kata masuk akal dari senior yang membina, kau menarik karena berani melawan sewaktu ada perkataan yang menurutmu hanya omong kosong, lalu dia jadi memperhatikanmu karena melihat kemampuan menarimu dari akun sosial media yang kau miliki. Bagian terakhir, dia akan mengajakmu ke rumah pada penghujung pekan agar aku bisa melihat bahwa kau itu tampan" Seongwoo bisa merespon dengan dagu terangkat kalau Neneknya hanya melebihkan cerita, tapi dia memang mengatakan seperti itu pada acara makan malam mereka. Tidak, Seongwoo bukan menyukai Daniel dengan cara romantis, dia hanya mengagumi Daniel sebagai senior berpikiran waras –yang diragukan oleh temannya– juga penikmat musik melalui gerakan

"Oh~" Pandangan Daniel mengarah pada Seongwoo, membuat Seongwoo berpura sibuk mencari makanan ringan yang terjatuh ke lantai. Cara bicara Nenek membuatnya seperti orang yang menyukai Daniel secara romantis, dan membuatnya merasa tidak memiliki wajah untuk melihat Daniel hingga beberapa waktu

"Aku harus menelepon layanan pesan antar, kenapa pengantar pesanan belum juga datang?" Bibir Seongwoo merapat sebelum merutuki Nenek yang meninggalkan dirinya dan Daniel dalam keadaan canggung, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya

"Nenekmu pandai mengarang cerita, Hyung" Kata Daniel, menjadi pihak pertama yang membuka suara. Seongwoo mengangkat pandangan dari lantai putih, menghentikan kegiatan berpura mencari makanan ringan untuk melihat Daniel yang memandangnya dengan tersenyum geli

"Iya, Nenekku memang pandai dalam pelajaran mengarang sedari sekolah dasar" Timpal Seongwoo dengan senyum lebar untuk menutupi rasa canggung, berpindah untuk menempati posisi yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh sang Nenek

"Hyung mengatakan, Hyung ingin menikah karena khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan Nenek, tapi dia terlihat baik saat ini" Daniel menahan nafas sewaktu Seongwoo melirik tajam padanya, namun kembali bernafas dengan baik karena Seongwoo menyibukkan diri dengan toples makanan ringan

"Apakah aku harus menunggu dia berbaring dengan selang infus atau alat bantu pernafasan untuk mencari pasangan hidup lalu merencanakan pernikahan tanpa persiapan mendalam?" Ujar Seongwoo dengan santai, mendapat balasan dari Daniel berupa anggukan menyetujui

"Jadi, Hyung ingin kita segera melakukan pertemuan keluarga?" Pertanyaan Daniel dibalas dengan Seongwoo yang melontarkan tawa geli, merubahnya menjadi tawa keras karena ekspresi bingung di wajah Daniel yang dia pikir begitu lucu

"Lihat, siapa yang begitu serius dan memikirkan pertemuan keluarga sekarang" Seongwoo masih tertawa dengan keras, tidak lagi melihat ekspresi orang di sebelahnya yang mungkin menatap dirinya seolah dia adalah orang paling aneh yang pernah ditemui. Daniel yang mulai serius dengan hubungan mereka dan mengatakan tentang pertemuan keluarga terasa menggelitik perut Seongwoo, tidak tahu bagaimana cara merespon hal tersebut selain dengan melontarkan tawa sekeras yang dia bisa.

Pada sisi sebelah Seongwoo, masih ada Daniel yang memandangi si Ong menertawakan entah apa dengan tawa keras. Kalau Daniel berpikir sekrup yang mengatur pikiran waras Seongwoo terlepas, artinya sekrup pikiran warasnya pun mengalami hal yang sama, karena dia turut melontarkan tawa ringan tanpa mengetahui alasan Seongwoo tertawa sebenarnya. Daniel hanya berpikir Seongwoo itu, bagaimana cara menyebutkannya? Seongwoo itu . . . menggemaskan, mungkin.

 **.~~~KKEUT (?)~~~.**

Masih punya utangan fanfic lain, malah bikin fanfic baru. Udah ngerjain dari pekan lalu sih, tapi baru bisa dipublish pekan ini. Buat yang nge request OngNiel jadi ortunya L Woojin, dedek Woojin baru dimunculin di bagian berikutnya ya (itupun kalo bagian ini dapet respon yang bagus). Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


	2. Chapter 2

.

Who's Crazier ?

('MMO Ent. Trainee' Kang Daniel x 'Fantagio Trainee' Ong Seong Woo)

 _Chapter Two_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Kalau Daniel berpikir tentang pikiran waras, sebenarnya dia tidak bisa menemukan orang yang dia rasa memiliki pemikiran waras di lingkungan sekitarnya. Ayahnya melamar Ibu dengan berteriak keras dari depan pagar rumah hingga Ibu berpikir kalau Ayah sedang mengajaknya berkelahi, bukan pemikiran yang aneh kalau mengingat keduanya berasal dari Sekolah Menengah Atas yang berlawanan dan sering terlibat perkelahian hebat yang membuat kedua kubu siswa membutuhkan perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Ibu menerima lamaran dari Ayah setelah perdebatan yang panjang, Ibu mengalah karena Nenek sudah memanggilnya untuk makan siang dengan menu makanan yang disukai oleh Ibu. Ayah pulang dengan senyum lebar dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan memperkenalkan diri bersama keluarganya pada waktu lain, yang dibalas seadanya oleh Ibu sebelum menutup pagar dengan keras. Daniel mengernyit saat kembali mengingat cerita itu, tidak tahu lamaran mana yang lebih sulit dimengerti pikiran sehat antara lamaran Ayahnya dengan Ibunya atau lamarannya dengan Senior Seongwoo.

Tidak ada masalah saat Daniel memperkenalkan Seongwoo dengan Orangtuanya pada siang harinya, Seongwoo bisa menanggapi obrolan Ibunya tentang berita terkini dari aktor tampan juga memasuki pembicaraan Daniel dengan Ayahnya tentang pertandingan olahraga (walaupun hanya merespon seadanya kalau memang ada nama pemain atau Klub yang pernah dia dengar). Penentuan tanggal pernikahan dilakukan melalui panggilan telepon, Nenek Seongwoo awalnya menelepon untuk menitip bahan makanan yang sudah habis pada Seongwoo tapi beralih mengobrol panjang dengan Ibu Daniel hingga menentukan tanggal pernikahan. Seingat Daniel, Jisung menceritakan tentang persiapan pernikahan Kakak Perempuannya yang rumit hingga membutuhkan tiga pertemuan untuk menyepakati tanggal pernikahan Kakak Perempuan Jisung, tapi tanggal pernikahannya dengan Seongwoo hanya ditentukan melalui sambungan telepon. Daniel memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening, sementara Seongwoo menghabiskan isi toples juga menyimpan ponsel di saku pakaian.

Gerakan tangan di depan wajahnya membuat Daniel mengerjap dan melihat empat temannya yang menatap dengan bingung, mengacuhkan kantung makanan yang berserakan maupun beberapa botol minuman di meja. Pandangan bertanya diarahkan Daniel pada temannya selagi tangannya mengambil camilan yang teracuhkan, bersikap biasa karena dia pikir memang tidak ada yang berbeda . . .

"Kau tidak menyahuti lelucon Jisung-Hyung, itu tidak biasanya" Taewoong menjawab pertanyaan tanpa lontaran kata dari Daniel

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu, jadi aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Maaf" Mata Daniel menyipit selagi dia meminta maaf, cara yang biasanya ampuh untuk membuat orang lain memaafkannya juga tidak lagi melempar pandangan khawatir padanya

"Kau memikirkan tentang pernikahanmu?" Jaehan bertanya dengan lurus, membuat Jisung yang berada di sebelahnya menepuk bahunya karena dia terlalu terus terang

"Hal yang wajar, saat seseorang yang ingin menikah mengkhawatirkan tentang pernikahan atau pesta pernikahan maupun kehidupan pernikahan. Tapi, percaya padaku, pernikahan tidak akan begitu buruk" Ujar Jisung seolah dirinya adalah penasehat ahli mengenai pernikahan, membuat Daniel dan tiga teman lainnya ingin tertawa

"Hyung, kau bisa mengatakan itu, saat kau sudah menikah setidaknya satu tahun" Komentar Daniel selagi menghabiskan isi dari kantung camilan

"Kakakku sudah menikah selama dua tahun lebih. Perasaan cemas karena merasa waktumu mengenal pasanganmu belum cukup, aku mengerti. Mengkhawatirkan tentang kemungkinan tidak menyenangkan dalam kehidupan pernikahan, aku juga mengerti. Berbeda cara berpikir dengan pasanganmu, itu bukan hal yang bisa dihindari. Semua pasangan tentu merasakannya, tanpa peduli berapa lama mereka saling mengenal" Kata Jisung

"Seongwoo mempercayaimu dan kau juga merasa yakin pada Seongwoo, jadi tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan. Kau mengerti kan?" Jisung tersenyum dan memberi anggukan ringan untuk meyakinkan Daniel, ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung karena suasana yang dia pikir terlalu tenang

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Jisung bertanya selagi membuka botol minuman miliknya

"Jisung-Hyung pasti terbentur tiang, tadi pagi, jadi perkataannya terdengar seperti perkataan orang waras" Lirikan Jisung mengarah pada Taewoong yang pertama membuka suara, hanya mencebik dan melanjutkan kegiatan minum yang sempat tertunda

"Kalau saja kepala Jisung-Hyung terbentur tiang dua pekan lalu, Daniel tidak mungkin melamar Seongwoo di Gerbang Kampus, dia pasti masih kesulitan mencari pasangan" Balas Jaehan

"Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu. Banyak orang yang ingin menjadi pasanganku" Ujar Daniel yang membuat Jisung melihatnya dengan pandangan sangsi, tapi hanya mengangguk beberapa kali tanpa keinginan mendebat

"Ong berjalan ke sini" Pukulan ringan Jinwoo mengenai lengan Taewoong, membuat Pemuda Choi itu menoleh pada arah pandangan Pemuda Joo di sebelahnya. Jinwoo maupun Taewoong memberi isyarat pandangan pada Daniel yang sibuk melontarkan lelucon dengan Jisung, menghela nafas karena isyarat mereka tidak ditanggapi oleh si Kang

"Dan, aku mencarimu sedari tadi" Seongwoo berujar setelah memberi tepukan ringan pada bahu Daniel, membuat Daniel tersentak dan memegangi bagian dadanya karena tersentak

"Seongwoo-Hyung, apa kau memiliki cara menyapa yang tidak mengejutkan? Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut" Balas Daniel, masih dengan memegangi bagian dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Seongwoo di sebelahnya menarik sudut bibir dengan lebar seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, menarik satu bangku dari meja lain untuk mendudukkan diri di sebelah Daniel dan menunduk sopan untuk menyapa teman-teman Daniel

"Kau sudah mencari toko pakaian pengantin?" Tanya Seongwoo yang membuat Daniel terdiam, hanya melemparkan senyuman terlampau lebar pada Seongwoo setelahnya

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menikah denganku, seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih awal" Kata Seongwoo selagi mengambil kantung makanan ringan di tangan Daniel, membuat Jaehan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada camilan kegemarannya tersebut

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Nenek, dan Seongwoo-Hyung sudah bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibuku. Tidak mungkin, kalau aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Hyung. Aku hanya sedang sibuk, jadi belum sempat mencari toko pakaian pengantin" Daniel membela dirinya, mendapat pandangan meragukan dari Seongwoo yang kemudian mendecak

"Lalu, apa aku tidak sibuk? Aku juga sibuk, tapi aku sudah memiliki beberapa layanan katering yang bisa dipesan untuk pesta pernikahan" Balas Seongwoo, Daniel mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya tanpa membalas selain dengan senyum polos

"Kakakku memiliki toko pakaian pengantin" Jisung menyahut yang membuat tiga penonton obrolan OngNiel mengalihkan pandangan padanya

"Tapi, aku pikir, toko milik Kakakmu hanya menyediakan gaun untuk pengantin perempuan" Kening Taewoong mengernyit selagi mengingat saat dia dan lainnya membantu Jisung merapikan toko milik Kakaknya

"Aku tidak berpikir menggunakan gaun itu hal yang buruk, lagipula kita hanya menggunakannya satu kali seumur hidup kan?" Seongwoo menyahut selagi melihat Daniel untuk mencari dukungan, dibalas gerakan menggeleng dari Daniel untuk menolak perkataan Seongwoo yang menurutnya tidak waras. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, Daniel tidak yakin Seongwoo memiliki pikiran waras sih

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menggunakan gaun untuk acara pernikahan. Karena ini hanya terjadi satu kali seumur hidup, jadi kita sepakat kalau kita akan tampil dengan penampilan sekeren mungkin" Tolak Daniel, Seongwoo mengangkat alisnya karena penggunaan kata 'kita' yang digunakan oleh Daniel. Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pakaian seperti apa yang mereka gunakan dalam acara pernikahan selama itu terkesan sopan, lagipula Neneknya yang menginginkan cucu perempuan mungkin malah menjerit bahagia karena melihatnya memakai gaun pernikahan

"Pasangan yang ingin menikah" Jisung mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menarik perhatian Daniel dan Seongwoo yang tidak menoleh karena panggilan itu

"Daniel, Seongwoo, aku memanggil kalian" Jisung memperjelas panggilannya, berhasil membuat Daniel dan Seongwoo menoleh pada orang dengan usia paling dewasa diantara mereka

"Oh, kau sebelumnya memanggil kami?" Daniel menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri maupun Seongwoo di sebelahnya, memasang ekspresi bodoh terkesan tidak merasa bersalah karena mengacuhkan panggilan Jisung yang sebelumnya

"Tentu saja, siapa yang ingin menikah selain kalian? Tidak mungkin, Jinwoo yang menikah dengan Taewoong kan?" Dua orang yang namanya disebut oleh Jisung saling melirik satu sama lain dan menggerakkan kepala untuk menolak perkataan yang terasa mengerikan hanya dengan memikirkannya

"Ah, benar. Jisung-Hyung sendiri belum memiliki keinginan menikah, juga tidak memiliki pasangan" Ujar Daniel dengan suara setengah berbisik, masih bisa didengar oleh Jisung hingga menghadirkan perempatan siku imajiner di dahi Pemuda marga Yoon itu

"Itu bukan hal penting" Jisung membuka mulutnya dengan tenang, setelah dia berhasil mengatur emosinya dengan membuang nafas berulang kali

"Aku ingin mengatakan, bahwa toko pakaian pengantin milik Kakakku memang lebih sering menangani permintaan gaun pengantin daripada jas pernikahan. Tapi, Kakakku bisa membuat pakaian pengantin untuk laki-laki juga" Kata Jisung, membuat Daniel menghembuskan nafas lega karena Seongwoo tidak akan lagi menasehati dirinya yang dianggap tidak memiliki keseriusan untuk pernikahan mereka

"Apa Noona bisa menyelesaikan dalam tiga pekan, Jisung-Hyung?" Tanya Seongwoo yang dibalas anggukan penuh keyakinan dari Jisung, namun kemudian Jisung (dan tiga teman Daniel yang lain) melebarkan mata seperti merasa terkejut karena mengetahui sesuatu

"Heol?! Kalian akan menikah, tiga pekan lagi?!" Pandangan Seongwoo mengarah pada Daniel, seperti menanyakan apa yang salah dari perkataannya hingga teman-teman Daniel memberi reaksi seperti itu. Daniel hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, tidak berpayah memberi penjelasan waras karena setiap orang di sekitarnya juga tidak memiliki pikiran waras

"Aku tidak memiliki pasangan yang bisa kuajak pergi ke pesta pernikahan, aku akan terlihat sangat menyedihkan untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan tanpa pendamping" Kata Jaehan

"Tidak ada diantara kita yang memiliki pendamping selain Daniel, yah itupun keajaiban. Kau tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyedihkan di acara itu, kami bertiga sama sepertimu" Balas Taewoong selagi memberi tepukan pada bahu Jaehan, mengatakan bahwa Jaehan bukanlah satu-satunya orang tanpa pasangan diantara kelompok mereka

"Hanya kita berdua dan Jaehan, Taewoong-ah. Aku mendengar rumor kalau Jinwoo terlihat kencan dengan Kim Seongri, akhir pekan lalu" Jisung menyela dengan ekspresi sebal, tentu sebal karena dia yang biasa menyebar rumor tidak begitu terpercaya malah melewatkan rumor dari teman dekatnya. Sementara Daniel melebarkan matanya, baru pertama mendengar rumor itu

"Kau ini tidak mendengarkan berita di Kampus ya?" Seongwoo di sebelah Daniel membuka suara, mengangkat dagu karena ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Daniel. Hoeseung yang senang membicarakan tentang para mahasiswa adalah sumber informasi paling lengkap, yah walaupun bukan pemberi informasi paling akurat

"Tidak, aku tidak mengetahuinya" Mata Daniel menyipit karena ekspresi angkuh Seongwoo yang sedang mengangkat dagu itu menggemaskan, ah, rasanya pikiran warasnya menjadi berantakan saat berada di dekat Seongwoo. Eung, itupun kalau dia memiliki pemikiran waras sih.

.

Seongwoo tidak pernah memikirkan pernikahan sebagai sesuatu yang rumit, walau bukan berarti menganggap pernikahan sebagai sesuatu yang remeh. Ayah dan Ibu bertemu karena mereka bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, ada kurir yang salah mengantar paket ke divisi tempat Ayah bekerja hingga Ayah disuruh mengantarkan paket salah antar tersebut ke divisi tempat Ibu bekerja. Pertemuan biasa yang diikuti dengan sekian pertemuan biasa lain yang terlalu sering untuk disebut kebetulan, seperti pertemuan di kendaraan umum karena Ayah menaiki nomor bis yang salah dan menjebak keduanya dalam obrolan cenderung membosankan tentang keseharian di divisi masing-masing, atau pertemuan di festival musik dan terlibat dalam pembicaraan seru tentang genre maupun kelompok musik yang disukai oleh masing-masing. Ayah Seongwoo melamar Ibu Seongwoo setelah mereka sering bertemu selama satu bulan terakhir, lamaran sederhana juga penuh keseriusan di hadapan Nenek yang kemudian menangis karena anak perempuannya memiliki pasangan (Seongwoo tidak memiliki pilihan selain mempercayai apa yang Nenek ceritakan, karena dia tidak mungkin bertanya pada orangtuanya yang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang).

Hoeseung memang terkesan tidak percaya kalau Daniel sungguhan melamar Seongwoo, namun dia tidak menolak dan malah terlihat antusias sewaktu Seongwoo meminta bantuan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan yang orang lain bilang terlalu terburu (Pemuda marga Yoo itu mengatakan bahwa mereka memang harus cepat, sebelum Daniel menggunakan pikiran warasnya dan menyesali keputusan melamar Seongwoo). Seongwoo biasa tidur hingga tengah hari pada akhir pekan, namun acara tidurnya harus terpotong karena Hoeseung menendangnya hingga terjatuh dari kasur dan Seongwoo menelan lontaran protes dengan pandangan tajam Hoeseung. Manik Seongwoo yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka mengarah pada jam dinding dan menemukan jarum pendek masih mengarah pada angka delapan, sementara acara pemberkatan Daniel dengan dirinya baru dimulai pada pukul sebelas siang. Seongwoo berpikir waktu terlalu awal untuk bersiap, namun mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dan melempar senyum polos seperti anak penurut karena pose tangan Hoeseung di pinggang seperti menyalakan alarm tanda bahaya.

Pandangan Seongwoo mengarah pada lengan Daniel yang terulur padanya, memberi tanda bahwa dia ingin menjadi penopang dan pendamping kehidupan Seongwoo sedari Pemuda marga Ong itu menerima uluran tangannya. Terik Matahari tidak membuat Seongwoo terburu untuk meraih tangan Daniel, ingin segera menyelesaikan upacara pemberkatan dan mencoba menu makan siang yang mereka pilih . . .

"Kau sungguh ingin menikah denganku atau tidak?" Seongwoo mengulang pertanyaan yang sudah ratusan kali Daniel dengarkan, hanya saja kali ini dia memasang ekspresi mengernyit yang terkesan begitu serius hingga Daniel merasa kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya

"Apa maksudmu? Kesalahan apa yang kulakukan, kali ini?" Biasa memang Daniel yang memulai dengan terus melontarkan kemungkinan buruk mengenai pernikahan atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkesan tidak serius pada hubungannya dengan Seongwoo, tapi mereka tidak mengobrol apapun dan baru bertemu di karpet merah menuju altar saat ini

"Kau baru tiba setengah jam sebelum waktu pemberkatan yang seharusnya, membuat upacara pemberkatan harus ditunda selama setengah jam. Apa kau melakukan pesta sebelum pernikahan hingga larut malam, dan membuatmu terlambat tidur?" Tipe Ong sekali untuk tidak mempedulikan pandangan maupun bisikan orang lain terhadapnya, membuat Daniel turut mengacuhkan bagaimana anggota keluarganya mulai membisik

"Bukankah melakukan pesta sebelum pernikahan adalah hal yang biasa? Aku tidak menggoda Perempuan atau Laki-laki lain, aku hanya mengobrol santai dengan temanku, juga memainkan permainan video yang tidak bisa sering kumainkan setelah menikah" Balas Daniel

"Setidaknya, kau bisa memberitahuku kalau kau ingin melakukan pesta sebelum pernikahan, lebih bagus kalau kau mengajakku dalam pesta sebelum pernikahan. Kau tidak tahu betapa membosankan karena aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah, hanya melihat ponsel untuk menemukan pesan promosi dari operator atau notifikasi pembaruan aplikasi. Ah, itu sangat membosankan" Kata Seongwoo yang membuat Daniel memasang ekspresi datar, menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan agar diberi kekuatan untuk menghadapi Ong di hadapannya

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku semalam, seharusnya kau mengatakannya secara langsung. Kau mengkhawatirkan hal yang sia-sia, kalau kau khawatir aku sengaja terlambat dan tidak ingin menikah denganmu. Jadi, pegang tanganku" Daniel kembali mengulurkan tangannya yang membuat Seongwoo mengarahkan pandangan dengan tajam, mengangkat wajah untuk melihat Daniel

"Apakah ini sungguhan Kang Daniel yang melamarku di Gerbang Kampus dengan cara paling tidak romantis yang pernah kuketahui? Kau seperti orang yang berbeda" Seongwoo menarik sudut bibirnya pada akhir kalimat, meraih tangan Daniel yang terulur padanya. Daniel merutuki bahwa Seongwoo dengan pemikiran tidak terduganya sedikit menyebalkan, namun sudut bibirnya turut melengkung untuk satu senyuman

"Hyung sendiri ingin menikah denganku?" Pertanyaan Daniel terlontar dengan suara kecil, tidak didengar oleh orang lain karena lagu pernikahan yang dimainkan menggunakan piano oleh Hoeseung menutupi suaranya

"Tentu. Bagaimana kau menanyakan tentang hal itu, setelah aku merepotkan diriku sendiri dengan mencari tempat catering yang bagus, toko kue yang menarik, juga merelakan tidur di akhir pekan hanya hingga pukul delapan pagi? Pertanyaanmu tidak masuk akal sekali, Pinky" Si Ong kembali melontarkan tawa kecil pada bagian akhir, membalas dengan volume suara yang sama, hingga orang lain yang hanya melihat Seongwoo tertawa ringan berpikir tentang betapa manisnya mereka

"Aku harus membiasakan diri dengan sebutan itu" Sudut bibir Daniel turut melengkung, mengingat Nenek Seongwoo masih memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'Pinky' walau dia sudah mengenalkan diri sesering mungkin, hingga mengganti warna rambutnya. Nenek beralasan bahwa panggilan istimewa biasa diberikan oleh orang yang sudah akrab atau lumayan dekat, karena Daniel ingin menjadi cucu mantunya seharusnya bukan masalah kalau mereka memiliki panggilan akrab. Daniel sendiri biasa memanggil dengan sebutan 'Nona Kripik Kentang' kalau dia sedang berada di rumah Seongwoo, karena kegemaran Nenek Seongwoo menyediakan kripik kentang sekalipun dia sudah tidak memiliki gigi yang kuat untuk menghancurkan kripik itu menjadi remahan

"Itu bukan panggilan yang buruk, kupikir" Bibir Seongwoo membentuk senyuman miring sewaktu lirikan Daniel mengarah padanya, terkesan mengejek panggilan yang terlalu manis untuk Pemuda Kang di sebelahnya. Seongwoo memang biasa untuk melontarkan lelucon maupun ekspresi sarkastik yang seringkali membuat Hoeseung memutar matanya dengan malas maupun mendecak kesal, sesekali bahkan melontarkan pukulan berkekuatan sedang pada bahu Seongwoo, tapi pandangan Seongwoo yang menangkap lirikan Daniel tidak menemukan ekspresi masam setelahnya

"Hyung sendiri tidak masalah, kalau Ibuku terus memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang salah?" Tanya Daniel, merasa tidak nyaman karena Ibu terus menerus salah sewaktu memanggil Seongwoo entah dengan 'Hong', 'Gong', 'Seungwoo', atau 'Jeongwoo'

"Kalau nama keluargaku menjadi Kang, seharusnya tidak ada masalah kan?" Pembicaraan Seongwoo dan Daniel masih disamarkan oleh denting nada yang dimainkan Hoeseung, tungkai mereka melangkah dengan irama yang sama

'TRIIING!' Atensi pasangan utama maupun para undangan pada pengantin yang masih berjalan di karpet teralih pada permainan piano yang berhenti tanpa peringatan, menemukan Hoeseung yang memandang Daniel maupun Seongwoo dengan pandangan sebal

"Aku tahu, kalian adalah pasangan berbahagia yang menjadi raja untuk hari ini, tapi bisakah kalian menunda adegan manis kalian untuk nanti malam? Bagaimanapun aku membawakan lagu romantis dengan baik, tetap saja aku belum memiliki pasangan" Protes Hoeseung karena merasa sebal, langkah Daniel dan Seongwoo dalam satu irama yang begitu lamban membuat Hoeseung terlihat menyedihkan karena begitu lama memainkan lagu cinta disaat dirinya sendiri tidak memiliki Kekasih

"Hei! Kau!" Daniel menghela nafas tanpa perlu menoleh pada barisan belakang, mengenali suara penyeru ini sebagai suara milik salah satu teman dari kelompok mainnya. Seongwoo mengingat betapa antusias Jisung untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Daniel, tentu Laki-laki Dewasa dengan marga Yoon itu tidak ingin ada hal yang mengganggu acara pernikahannya

"Bukan hanya kau orang menyedihkan yang tidak memiliki pasangan disini, Bocah Beruang ini mendahuluiku untuk menikah sementara usianya lebih muda lima tahun dariku. Aku merasa ini sedikit tidak adil, tapi aku mendukungnya dengan tidak mengatakan hal kurang menyenangkan, apalagi sampai mengganggu acara pernikahannya" Tangan Jisung terangkat untuk menunjuk Hoeseung dengan kesal, Taewoong menurunkan tangan Jisung selagi melemparkan senyum meminta maaf pada tamu lainnya. Entah Daniel maupun Seongwoo tidak ada yang berpikir untuk melerai perdebatan Hoeseung dan Jisung, Daniel yang merasa pening karena acara pernikahannya berantakan juga Seongwoo yang merasa perdebatan mereka adalah tontonan menarik

"Kalau kau tidak ingin memainkan piano hingga pernikahan ini selesai, maka menyingkir saja dari kursi piano. Kalau kau tidak ingin mengganggu acara ini, maka rapatkan bibirmu" Kepala Daniel menoleh untuk menemukan saudara sepupunya yang membuka suara untuk menghentikan perdebatan yang terkesan mengganggu antara dua orang menyedihkan tanpa pasangan, Heeseok membuka suara dengan ekspresi datar yang menjadi andalannya. Seongwoo hanya melihat sesaat pada Daniel dan melengkungkan senyum karena ekspresi merengut Jisung yang dia pikir tidak sesuai kalau mengingat fakta tentang usianya saat ini, ekspresinya berubah mengernyit karena tidak mendengar perlawanan dari Hoeseung yang biasanya begitu cerewet

"Eh?" Gumaman pelan Seongwoo yang menandakan keterkejutan membuat Daniel melihatnya, turut menyamakan arah pandangannya hingga menemukan Hoeseung berdiam diri dengan senyuman terlalu lebar pada wajahnya

"Hei, Pemuda-Manis-dengan-ekspresi-dingin. Kau mau menjadi pasanganku?" Hoeseung bertanya dengan nada antusias, sementara Heeseok memandang tajam pada Pemuda marga Yoo yang masih berdiri di balik piano besar. Tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban secara lisan, orang yang melihat tentu mengerti bahwa Heeseok menolak Hoeseung dengan penolakan keras

"Kau mau menikah denganku?" Seongwoo mengembalikan atensi sepenuhnya pada Daniel, mengingat lamaran dadakan yang membuat dirinya maupun Daniel menjadi pembicaraan hangat selama dua pekan. Gerakan kaki Daniel lebih dulu dari Seongwoo yang segera mengimbanginya, tidak mempermasalahkan suasana sepi tanpa iringan musik

"Kita bisa memulai acaranya?" Anggukan menjadi balasan dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Pria Dewasa tersebut, Daniel dan Seongwoo mengubah posisinya untuk saling berhadapan. Seongwoo melihat ekspresi cemas pada wajah Daniel yang membuatnya tersenyum, terkesan mengatakan pada Daniel untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun. Tidak berbeda dari situasi lain dimana berhadapan dengan Daniel membuat perasaan yang menggelitik sisi perutnya, Seongwoo ingin melontarkan tawa keras untuk melampiaskan perasaan itu. Hanya saja, situasi yang tidak memungkinkan juga rasa gugup yang seketika menyerangnya membuat Seongwoo hanya melontarkan senyuman lebar.

Daniel pikir, dia tidak mengenali Seongwoo secara mendalam hingga bisa mengerti apa maksud dari setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuat oleh si Ong. Hanya Daniel mulai mempercayai kalau Seongwoo masih memiliki sisi waras karena sorot matanya yang terkesan gugup, sekalipun bibirnya melengkung lebar seolah mengatakan dia tidak memiliki masalah ataupun hal yang perlu dicemaskan. Daniel menggerak tangannya agar Seongwoo tidak merasa tegang, menggunakan isyarat dengan ekspresi agar Seongwoo mempercayainya saja. Seongwoo bukan pakar membaca ekspresi wajah, tapi dia merasa terbantu karena ekspresi Daniel yang membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

 **.~~~KKEUT (Chapter Two)~~~.**

Ini akhirnya dilanjut setelah sekian pekan terabaikan, dilanjut dengan betapa ngga jelasnya. Aku pikir terlalu terburu untuk memasukkan dedek Woojin di bagian ini, jadi bagian ini dipakai buat persiapan nikah sama pernikahannya dulu deh. Maaf, karena momen OngNiel nya agak kurang ya disini, juga keterlambatan dan kekurangan lainnya. Makasih, yang udah mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

Thanks to : Re-Panda68, EganimEXO, dolltheworld, JaeminA, sehon-ey, RamadanAlgifa2, karih8894, tamako000 (maaf ya, baru dilanjut), Emaknya Guanlin, beobleteas, taemingkai, ryeolhyun, jnhwngl, parkwoojin's, daunlontar, rarararara, Lee Mico Malfoy, Waffle Kang, sparkyuties, BLUEFIRE0805, kaveykey, kentangsrebus. [Whoa~ aku ngga nyangka responnya sebagus ini, jadi terharu. Makasih, semuanya ^v^]

(Aku masih bingung buat bagian dedek Woojin, ini mau jadi MPREG atau dedek Woojin ini diadopsi ?)


	3. Chapter 3

.

Who's Crazier ?

('WannaOne Member' Kang Daniel x 'WannaOne Member' Ong Seong Woo)

 _Chapter Three_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **warning : mpreg, possibly ooc, definitely gaje**

.

Daniel maupun Seongwoo tidak menetapkan peraturan tertentu dalam kehidupan pernikahan mereka, tidak dengan jam malam yang membatasi pertemuan dengan teman (tapi kalau mereka sedang berada di rumah Nenek Seongwoo, Daniel akan terkunci di luar kalau dia tidak pulang dibawah pukul sebelas), juga tidak dengan siapa yang boleh pergi dengan lainnya (tapi kalau mereka berada di rumah Orangtua Daniel, Ibu Daniel akan bertanya dengan nada interogasi dan pandangan mengintimidasi). Ada satu peraturan tidak tertulis dalam hubungan Daniel dengan Seongwoo, bahwa Daniel hanya memakan separuh dari bungkus camilan dan sepertiga dari toples isi makanan ringan. Peraturan yang membuat Daniel harus mendapat pandangan tajam dari Seongwoo, bahkan paling buruknya Daniel pernah tidur di kursi ruang tengah apartemen mereka yang membuat punggungnya nyeri pada pagi berikutnya (Jisung menyalahkan bahwa itu memang salah Daniel karena menghabiskan toples makanan ringan yang paling disukai oleh Seongwoo). Peraturan yang membuat Daniel mempertanyakan kesehatan perut Seongwoo, hanya direspon seadanya oleh Seongwoo yang mengerjakan tugas selagi menghabiskan biskuit cokelat di sebelah tumpukan buku contoh.

Sejauh apa yang Daniel ingat, Seongwoo memiliki keinginan yang lebih besar untuk makanan ringan daripada menu makanan utama, tapi Seongwoo juga tidak pernah menyisakan butiran nasi atau genang kuah pada mangkuk lauk. Melihat Seongwoo hanya mengambil sedikit dari mangkuk nasi membuat Daniel memasang ekspresi bingung, balas pandangan dari Seongwoo seolah mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah hingga Daniel mengangkat bahu tanda acuh dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Tapi, Seongwoo yang melewatkan waktu makan dan tidak menyentuh toples makanan ringan pada hari berikutnya terlalu mengkhawatirkan untuk direspon sekedarnya oleh Daniel. Hoeseung mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari sebelumnya (satu hari sebelum Daniel melihat Seongwoo hanya makan sedikit) Seongwoo memuntahkan makanan yang dia makan, dan Pemuda marga Yoo tidak pernah lagi melihat Seongwoo selain hanya meminum air putih atau minuman dengan perasa. Kelas berikutnya Hoeseung tidak menemukan Seongwoo yang membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Daniel menarik Seongwoo dari kelas kesukaan si -mantan- Ong, lamunan Hoeseung tentang bagaimana dirinya datang ke kelas Heeseok terhenti karena tepukan bahu dari Dosen Park.

Pandangan Daniel terarah pada kantung makanan ringan yang berada di kereta belanja miliknya dan Seongwoo, memindahkan atensi pada Seongwoo yang berpura sibuk melihat arah selain dirinya dan menunduk sopan pada pasangan lansia yang melintas. Lirikan dari sudut mata membuat Seongwoo sadar bahwa Daniel masih memusatkan pandangan padanya . . .

"Kita masih memiliki persediaan makanan ringan di apartemen, Hyung" Tangan Daniel meraih kantung makanan ringan di keranjang dan menyusuri rak untuk menemukan 'kawanan' dari kantung makanan ringan di tangannya

"Tapi, aku menginginkan makanan ringan yang itu" Seongwoo berujar selagi mengarahkan tangan pada rak tempat makanan ringan, dibalas gerakan menggeleng oleh Daniel

"Aku tidak mengenal istilah 'mengidam' atau 'keinginan bayi', jadi jangan berusaha menggunakan trik itu padaku" Jari Daniel mengarah pada Seongwoo, memperingati sang 'calon ibu' agar tidak terlalu manja dengan alasan dirinya sedang mengandung

"Kau ini. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar mengenai perubahan suasana hati, sewaktu seseorang sedang mengandung?" Posisi berkacak pinggang dengan dagu terangkat Seongwoo terkesan sangat menyebalkan, kalau saja Daniel sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Dan, sayangnya, saat ini adalah satu diantara suasana hati Daniel terasa buruk

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau mengetahui banyak hal tentang kehamilan, kita bahkan belum bisa menyebut diri sebagai orangtua karena bayi belum terbentuk secara sempurna, jadi jangan mengoceh tentang kehamilan atau kandungan" Tidak ada lagi pose dagu terangkat dari Seongwoo, memilih hanya menurunkan pandangan dan memberi anggukan sebagai balasan dari perkataan Daniel

'Sreet, tap, tap' Hanya suara kereta belanja yang didorong dan langkah selain gema musik yang diputarkan tempat belanja mereka saat ini, membiarkan Daniel mendorong keranjang sendirian, sementara Seongwoo tidak mengatakan apapun di belakangnya

"Kau baik saja, Hyung?" Daniel bertanya pada Seongwoo yang memandang buah di tangan dengan serius, berusaha memilih buah mana yang lebih baik antara buah di tangan kanan dan buah di tangan kiri. Tidak ada balasan dari Seongwoo yang memilah buah dan memasukkan dalam plastik, memilah lainnya yang dia anggap segar untuk dimasukkan dalam plastik tanpa membalas perkataan Daniel

"Aku minta maaf karena bicaraku terlalu kasar, aku hanya merasa belum siap" Melamar Seongwoo tanpa persiapan di Gerbang Kampus, bertemu dengan Nenek Seongwoo pada akhir pekannya, sibuk mengurus pernikahannya dengan Seongwoo dalam waktu tiga pekan, juga mendapat 'berita bahagia' setelah enam bulan, Daniel merasa Dunianya bergerak terlalu cepat dalam enam bulan terakhir

"Kalau bicara tentang kesiapan, aku ragu kau pernah mempersiapkan diri, Kang Daniel. Kau menahan tanganku karena merasa khawatir, saat kita ingin bertemu dengan Nenek. Kau melamun saat aku sibuk mencari tempat makan atau gedung pernikahan, bukan mencari toko pakaian pengantin seperti yang disepakati. Kau yang menarikku saat aku ingin melakukan kegiatan kuliah sewajarnya, tapi sekarang kau bersikap seperti aku melemparkan semua ini padamu" Ujar Seongwoo, sebelum melewati posisi Daniel untuk menimbang berat apel yang sudah diambilnya

"Apa kau tidak berpikir, bahwa ini terlalu terburu, Seongwoo-Hyung?" Daniel melontarkan pertanyaan selagi mendorong kereta belanja, memulai pembicaraan selagi berjalan karena langkah Seongwoo yang bergerak menjauh

"Entah berapa kesempatan yang terlewatkan dengan cara sepertimu, berpikir ini terlalu cepat, berpikir ini belum saatnya. Lantas, apa yang kau lakukan? Hal yang kupikir perlu kau ketahui, aku bukan orang tega terhadap bayi" Balasan dari Seongwoo dilontarkan dengan gaya acuh, mengitari rak bahan makanan dengan sorotan setengah tidak peduli (Seongwoo lebih menggemari makanan sampah daripada makanan sungguhan yang memerlukan bahan-bahan di sekitarnya). Langkah Daniel terhenti, berusaha memahami pikiran Seongwoo yang selalu disebutnya tidak waras

"Kau ternyata waras juga, Seongwoo-Hyung" Lontaran kata dari Daniel bersamaan dengan gema musik sekitar yang sempat berhenti, membuat Seongwoo menoleh dan memicing karena posisi mereka yang tidak begitu dekat

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Seharusnya, orang lain menghindari pertanyaan itu karena seringkali perkataan hanya diucapkan pada diri mereka sendiri dan enggan memberitahu pada orang yang dimaksudkan. Ekspresi ingin tahu Seongwoo membuat Daniel menarik sudut bibirnya, berpikir bahwa tidak akan menjadi masalah kalau dia memberitahu pemikirannya pada Seongwoo

"Kubilang, 'kau waras ya, Hyung'" Volume suara Daniel menjadi lebih keras dari sebelumnya, masih dengan mata menyipit karena lengkungan senyum yang terbilang lucu bagi orang lain

"Pasangan hidup yang menyebalkan" Tangan Daniel bergerak untuk melindungi kepalanya secara otomatis, sewaktu Seongwoo melepas sepatu santai dan mengarahkan padanya

"Berhenti membuat keributan, sebelum petugas keamanan menemukan kalian berdua" Manik Daniel maupun Seongwoo mengarah pada pekerja yang tengah menata bagian atas dari rak tinggi, bagian yang seringkali membuat Seongwoo mengernyit dan merasa tidak habis pikir mengapa suatu produk diproduksi hanya untuk dipasarkan pada bagian tinggi dari rak yang sulit digapai oleh pengunjung setinggi dua meter sekalipun

"Ah, maafkan kami" Tubuh Daniel membungkuk selagi dia memberi isyarat pada Seongwoo untuk melontarkan permintaan maaf, tidak mendapat respon Seongwoo yang masih memperhatikan pekerja merapikan bagian tinggi dari rak. Daniel mendorong kereta belanja sekaligus membawa Seongwoo beranjak dari rak penuh bahan makanan itu, dituruti tanpa banyak kata oleh Seongwoo yang menjadi lebih pendiam juga penurut dari biasanya

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan dari Seongwoo membuat Daniel menoleh pada Pemuda yang lebih dewasa satu tahun darinya, melihat tatapan bertanya Seongwoo yang mengarah telak padanya

"Aku sedang memikirkan, bahwa kau menjadi lebih pendiam hari ini, tepatnya setelah kita bertemu dengan Dokter" Jawab Daniel yang dibalas pandangan tidak yakin Seongwoo, kepala Daniel terangguk untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia sungguh berpikir seperti itu

"Ternyata, kau manis juga" Itu bukan perkataan yang bisa ditebak oleh Daniel, yah tapi Seongwoo selalu mengejutkan Daniel dengan perkataan juga pemikirannya yang tidak mudah ditebak

"Kalau aku menjadi pendiam, aku pikir itu sangat wajar. Aku masih belum tahu ingin mengatakan apa, aku merasa senang juga terkejut, dan merasa khawatir pada sisi lain" Banyak saat dimana Daniel masih berpikir Seongwoo memang tidak waras, tapi pada saat dimana Daniel pikir akal sehatnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, maka Seongwoo akan mengembalikan akal sehatnya dengan cara paling santai yang dia miliki. Tidak semanis itu, hanya pemikiran tidak waras Seongwoo dan akal tidak sehat Daniel membuat Daniel mengikut sertakan diri dalam pikiran tidak waras pasangan hidupnya (meskipun, sudah diulangi beberapa kali, Daniel masih merasa geli dengan penggunaan kata 'pasangan hidup')

"Aku ingin makan" Kata Seongwoo yang membuat Daniel memandangnya dengan tidak yakin

"Hyung sungguh ingin makan? Bagaimana, kalau Hyung kembali memuntahkan makanan?" Tanya Daniel yang dibalas Seongwoo dengan mengangkat bahu

"Entahlah, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan 'calon bayi' ini kelaparan" Seongwoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menghiraukan Daniel yang perlahan tersenyum di belakang punggungnya

"Kupikir aku mulai menyukaimu, Seongwoo-Hyung!" Bersikap norak dengan melontarkan pernyataan itu menggunakan volume keras, Daniel hanya memberi atensi pada Seongwoo yang berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapannya dan mengabaikan pandangan terganggu dari pengunjung lain

"Kau sudah sering mengatakannya, Kang!" Balasan Seongwoo menggunakan volume suara yang sama, mengusap bagian belakang kepala dengan gaya acuh selagi menahan wajahnya tidak berubah sewarna tomat. Daniel tersenyum dari posisinya, membenarkan bahwa ada banyak kesempatan sebelum ini dimana dia merasa dirinya jatuh hati pada Seongwoo dan memilih mengungkapkannya sekalipun mereka berada di tempat ramai

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku sungguhan menyukaimu, Seongwoo-Hyung" Lontar Daniel dengan senyum lucu, seperti anak kecil yang masih polos dan periang

"Iya, iya, aku juga menyukaimu. Cepatlah ke kasir, agar aku bisa mencari tempat makan" Seongwoo kembali menghadap ke depan, memberi tepukan ringan pada pipinya yang terasa panas setelah melihat senyuman Daniel. Daniel menjaga jarak dengan sisa dua langkah dari Seongwoo, memperhatikan tingkah Seongwoo yang menggemaskan dari posisi belakang.

.

Nafsu makan Seongwoo kembali pada bulan keempat, menghabiskan tiga toples makanan ringan dan separuh loyang pizza ukuran besar. Seongwoo tidak merepotkan Daniel dengan keinginan tidak masuk akal yang membuat Daniel harus melintasi perbatasan kota untuk mencari menu makanan yang diinginkan Seongwoo dengan menggunakan alasan 'keinginan bayi', hanya saja persediaan makanan untuk dua pekan (karena nafsu makan Seongwoo yang sempat turun selama empat bulan kemarin) dihabiskan Seongwoo dalam waktu dua hari. Pandangan Seongwoo menatap ngeri pada timbangan yang dia naiki dan membuat Seongwoo berpikir untuk mengurangi dua pertiga dari porsi makannya saat ini, sementara Daniel membuka mulut dengan tenang bahwa dia bisa membantu Seongwoo mengatur berat badan tanpa mengurangi porsi makanan Seongwoo seperti itu. Antusias Seongwoo tidak bertahan lama karena menu makanan penuh sayur yang diletakkan Daniel pada atas meja makan, memakannya dengan cepat daripada hanya diam dengan ekspresi masam yang membuat Daniel berceloteh mengenai betapa baik sayur untuk kesehatan (Seongwoo tidak bermaksud mengatakan Daniel itu cerewet, tapi dia menjadi lebih aktif bicara semenjak tahu dirinya akan menjadi Ayah).

Enam bulan menjadi waktu yang terasa sangat cepat bagi Seongwoo, memutuskan untuk melakukan cuti kuliah sedari dua bulan lalu karena Hoeseung yang menerus menempel dengan alasan khawatir padanya sungguh membuat Seongwoo tidak nyaman. Seongwoo tidak memiliki masalah untuk menaiki atau menuruni tangga, juga tidak memiliki masalah dengan pandangan orang terhadap dirinya, hanya saja Hoeseung mengkhawatirkan terlalu banyak dari dirinya hingga menuntun dirinya sewaktu berada di tangga dan menegur orang lain yang menatapnya selagi berbisik. Teriakan Hoeseung untuk menyemangati Seongwoo dan mengatakan Seongwoo bisa melakukannya, menambah rasa pening di kepala Seongwoo yang menyandar pada Nenek (Daniel berada di kursi pengemudi) dan membuat Nenek menegur pekikan Hoeseung yang terlalu kencang. Seongwoo tidak tahu dirinya harus bersyukur atau tidak saat menemukan Hoeseung memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan tangan sebagai orang pertama yang dilihatnya pasca siuman, disusul Daniel maupun Nenek yang membawa bayi kecil. Seongwoo hampir menangis terharu, sebelum teriakan bahagia Hoeseung merusak produksi kelenjar airmatanya dan malah membuat bayi kecil di gendongan Nenek menangis keras.

Daniel hanya tersenyum dan mengusap bagian belakang kepala sewaktu Seongwoo melemparkan pandangan padanya, meminta bantuan untuk menjauhkan Jisung pada sisi kiri maupun Hoeseung pada sisi kanan. Keduanya menerus menggoda bayi kecil yang didekap oleh Seongwoo, seketika membeku saat bayi kecil itu menggeliat karena cubitan pipi oleh Jisung.

"HUWAA" Seongwoo bisa mengatakan bahwa Woojin memiliki bakat dalam bernyanyi hanya dengan mendengarnya menangis, tapi hal paling penting saat ini adalah meredakan tangisan bayi itu sebelum telinganya atau pita suara Woojin mulai bermasalah

"Kau yang membuatnya menangis, Jisung-Hyung" Tuding Hoeseung pada Jisung, berlepas tangan kalau saja Seongwoo ingin menyalahkan dan memarahi seseorang karena membuat bayi kecil yang dipegangnya menangis

"Apa? Kau mencubit pipinya sebelumnya, dan kau menyalahkanku karena dia menangis sewaktu aku mencubit pipinya?" Elak Jisung, tidak ingin menerima begitu saja tudingan Hoeseung padanya

"Tapi, dia memang menangis setelah kau mencubit pipinya. Kau pasti mencubit pipinya, terlalu keras" Kata Hoeseung, membuat Seongwoo mendecak kesal

"Kenapa kau dan Jisung-Hyung saling menyalahkan? Woojin menangis karena ini waktu mengganti popok, bukan karena kalian terus mengganggunya" Seongwoo melihat Hoeseung maupun Jisung segera mengambil jarak setelah dia mengatakan Woojin mengompol, hanya mengangkat bahu dengan acuh dan beranjak dari posisinya. Seongwoo menurunkan gagang pintu menggunakan siku lengannya, mendengar tangisan keras Woojin persis di sebelah telinganya

"Pasti rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Aku pernah menangis karena menduduki cairan pembersih lantai, itu karena rasanya memang tidak nyaman. Aku mengerti perasaanmu" Langkah Seongwoo berhenti pada meja khusus, melepas celana gambar karakter yang diberikan teman Daniel dan hanya memperhatikan Bayi Woojin di hadapannya

"Hyung seharusnya memberikannya padaku saja" Daniel menaruh lap basah dan popok kering pada bagian meja, Seongwoo menyingkir dan memperhatikan Pemuda marga Kang itu menyelesaikan urusan ganti popok si bayi kecil

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya hingga terlihat sangat mudah? Aku masih tidak mengerti" Ujar Seongwoo dengan ekspresi berpikir ala Detektif, Daniel yang melirik ekspresi Seongwoo di tengah kegiatan mengganti popok hanya melontarkan tawa ringan sebagai respon

"Apa yang menjadi masalah, kalau aku yang mengurusnya setiap dia harus mengganti popok? Aku tidak berpikir bahwa ini sulit" Balas Daniel tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Woojin yang sedang menendang, seperti menolak untuk menggunakan celana baru

"Kau tengah menyombongkan dirimu" Seongwoo berkesimpulan yang membuat Daniel mengernyit, tidak tahu bagaimana Seongwoo mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu dari perkataan yang menurutnya biasa saja. Lagipula, memang dia yang selalu mengganti popok Woojin, mengingat poin minus Seongwoo pada kelas mengurus bayi yang sempat diikutinya adalah kepanikan dan ketidak terampilan sewaktu mengganti popok bayi

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyombongkan diriku" Daniel menolak perkataan Seongwoo selagi mengembangkan senyum karena celana baru Woojin sudah terpasang sempurna, celana warna merah marun yang sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan piyama karakter Snowball pemberian teman satu jurusan Seongwoo

"Aku tidak tahu selera pakaianmu ternyata sangat unik" Komentar Seongwoo, sebelum mengangkat bahu tanda dia tidak mempermasalahkan. Tidak ada rencana pergi ke suatu tempat hingga mencocok kan warna pakaian tidak menjadi sesuatu yang diharuskan atau diperlukan, pikir Seongwoo

"Yang benar saja. Bagaimana kau memberikan keponakanku pakaian seperti ini, Daniel?" Seongwoo hampir menjerit karena melihat Jisung di depan pintu, sementara Jisung melebarkan matanya dan memberi komentar pada pakaian Bayi Woojin yang membuat matanya terasa sakit

"Kau bukan saudaraku, Jisung-Hyung. Bagaimana Woojin bisa menjadi keponakanmu?" Balas Daniel dari balik tubuh Seongwoo, memberi tepukan ringan pada bahu Seongwoo yang membuat si lebih dewasa mengerjap sadar

"Baiklah, aku akan meralatnya. Bagaimana kau memberikan pakaian seperti ini pada cucuku?" Ujar Jisung dengan ekspresi merengut karena sebal, Daniel melontarkan tawa geli karena ekspresi teman paling dewasa secara usia (Daniel mendapat lemparan sandal terakhir kali dia menyebut Jisung sebagai temannya yang paling tua)

"Hal penting dari berpakaian adalah rasa nyaman karena menggunakan pakaian itu, bukan tentang warna, gambar, atau mereknya" Hanya dengusan malas Jisung yang menjadi balasan perkataan sok bijak dari Daniel, mengekor langkah Seongwoo yang menuju meja dapur untuk mengambil termos hangat berisi susu untuk Woojin. Tangan Jisung bergerak lebih cepat dari Daniel yang seharusnya menerima uluran Woojin dari Seongwoo, memandangi bayi kecil di gendongannya dengan senyum lebar seolah dirinya memang Nenek dari bayi itu

"Bicara mengenai panggilan, jadi Woojin akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Ibu'?" Entah sedari kapan Hoeseung berada diantara Jisung dan Daniel, melontarkan suara selagi melihat Seongwoo menaruh isi termos pada botol bayi dengan perlahan

"Entahlah, aku akan menentukannya setelah Woojin mulai bicara" Balasan Seongwoo membuat Jisung maupun Hoeseung mengernyit

"Seongwoo-Hyung mengatakan bahwa dia memerlukan pendapat Woojin, jadi dia belum memikirkan bagaimana Woojin memanggilnya dalam waktu ini" Daniel berusaha menjelaskan, walau kemudian dia menghela nafas yang tidak mendapat respon dari Seongwoo karena sedang memastikan bahwa susu bayi tidak terlihat panas

"Ah, maksudmu, Seongwoo akan menggunakan panggilan yang bisa Woojin ucapkan dengan lancar?" Tanya Jisung, mengambil kesimpulan. Pandangan Hoeseung mengarah pada Daniel untuk mendapat kepastian

"Mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Aku akan memberikan beberapa pilihan padanya, mengulang setiap pilihan sebanyak lima kali, lalu membiarkan Woojin sendiri selama beberapa saat. Kalau dia memanggilku dengan salah satu pilihan yang kuberikan, maka dia akan menyebutku dengan panggilan itu hingga seterusnya. Aku membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memikirkan apa panggilan Woojin untukku dan bagaimana mengajarinya untuk memanggilku, jadi kupikir ini cara paling bagus" Seongwoo menjelaskan secara merinci dan memasang ekspresi bangga pada bagian akhir

"Kalau aku menjadi Woojin, aku akan berpikir kalau aku sedang melakukan uji nyali" Komentar Hoeseung

"Bagaimana, kalau dia malah menangis karena mengompol, haus, atau merasa takut?" Tanya Jisung

"Tentu aku akan datang, bagaimanapun aku ini orangtuanya" Kata Seongwoo, direspon Hoeseung yang menggeleng pada pandangan tidak puas Jisung. Lagipula, Seongwoo mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berlepas tangan kalau Woojin menangis dengan keras, jadi seharusnya tidak ada masalah

"Bagaimana kalau Woojin memanggil Daniel, bukannya kau?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hoeseung membuat Jisung memandangnya dengan tatapan datar, merasa kesal karena sebelumnya Pemuda marga Yoo itu memberi isyarat padanya untuk tidak lagi bertanya

"Lalu, apa Daniel sudah memiliki panggilan yang memudahkan Woojin memanggilnya?" Jisung melontarkan pertanyaan pada Daniel, membiarkan Seongwoo mengambil alih Woojin dari dekapannya untuk meminumkan susu

"Woojin akan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Daddy', aku pikir itu sebutan yang keren" Jawab Daniel yang membuat Seongwoo menoleh

"Tidakkah membingungkan, kalau ada dua yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Daddy'?" Pikiran Seongwoo mengarah pada kucing milik Daniel yang sedang dititipkan di rumah orangtua Daniel, belum memiliki waktu untuk menjemputnya setelah mereka kembali dari Rumah Sakit sekitar tiga hari lalu. Daniel tahu maksud dari perkataan Seongwoo, namun ekspresi dua lainnya yang terlalu kaku membuat Daniel yakin bahwa mereka salah menangkap maksud perkataan Seongwoo

"Mungkin, satunya bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Master' setelah ini" Seongwoo terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Woojin yang meminum susu dengan lahap, tidak melihat salah satu sudut bibir Daniel yang meninggi karena ekspresi Jisung maupun Hoeseung yang dianggapnya lucu

"Itu tidak buruk" Balasan dari Seongwoo mengundang respon berisik Jisung maupun Hoeseung, membuat Seongwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang mereka selagi mendecak kesal

"Ya Ampun, aku tidak memiliki pasangan untuk imajinasi mengerikan ini. Kenapa aku harus berteman dengan pasangan seperti ini?" Ratap Jisung, mengingat Taewoong yang dekat dengan Jaehan atau Jinwoo yang memang melakukan kencan dengan Seongri

"Kalau Heeseok tidak menolakku, aku tidak perlu membayangkan adegan milik orang lain" Tangan Daniel memukul bagian belakang kepala Hoeseung, mendengar perkataan teman Seongwoo itu

"Adegan apa yang ingin kau bayangkan bersama sepupuku? Seongwoo-Hyung dan aku sedang bicara mengenai kucingku" Hoeseung ingin mengatakan bahwa Bahasa Daniel memang ambigu hingga dia (dan Jisung) memikirkan sesuatu dengan rating dewasa, namun mengurungkan protesnya karena tatapan galak Daniel mengarah telak padanya. Seongwoo hanya melihat situasi memanas antara pasangan hidupnya dan temannya, memutuskan tidak mengambil pusing dan memilih menjauh sebelum Woojin terganggu dengan pembicaraan tidak jelas antara Daniel dan Hoeseung.

Seongwoo mendudukkan diri di bangku ruang tengah apartemen, menyimpan botol susu Woojin di meja dan membiarkan bayi kecil itu kembali tidur. Manik Seongwoo mengedip lamban karena rasa kantuk mulai menyapanya, tidak peduli dengan suara langkah entah siapa yang mendekat. Seseorang menarik kepala Seongwoo untuk bersandar padanya, bahu yang luas dan nyaman. Daniel tersenyum karena mata Seongwoo sungguhan terpejam dengan nafas teratur yang menenangkan, mendapatkan istirahat setelah tiga hari ini tidak bisa beristirahat dengan benar karena belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan waktu tidur Bayi Woojin.

Jisung tersenyum melihat Daniel menyamankan Seongwoo dalam dekapannya, menutup mulutnya dan menepuk lengan Hoeseung dengan keras karena merasa gemas dengan Daniel yang turut menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Seongwoo. Hoeseung memasang ekspresi masam, berpikir dirinya begitu tidak beruntung untuk melihat adegan pasangan ditemani 'Ahjumma pecinta drama'.

 **.~~~KKEUT (Chapter Three)~~~.**

Karena lebih banyak yang setuju buat mpreg, akhirnya dedek Woojin hadir setelah sembilan bulan si Seongwoo ngandung (aku cuma mikir mpreg itu maksudnya Ong hamil, jadi maaf kalo berharap ada adegan rated OngNiel). Sebenarnya aku mikir kesannya kayak terlalu terburu kalo aku masukkin Woojin di part yang sama, dengan bagian Seongwoo baru mulai hamil, tapi kasian sama Woojin. Namanya muncul terus di setiap catatan bawah, tapi ngga juga muncul di cerita. Maaf, karena ngga ada penggambaran merinci dari kehamilan Seongwoo, juga karena bagian ini rada waras (?) dan kekurangan lainnya. Makasih, yang udah mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

 _ **Thanks to : ong, EganimEXO, dolltheworld, tamako000, kakaknya Ujin, RamadhanAlgifa2, Oxeye, Re-Panda68, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, sindijula, catcherpillar, Lee Mico Malfoy, aestas7, BLUEFIRE0805, anisamanoban, B-Magnae, gwangjuke, minsugaD, apelpir** (udah dilanjut, maaf lama ya) **, juga siapapun yang follow dan favorit. Makasih, semuanya ^v^**_

(Daniel sama Seongwoo, Jinwoo sama Seongri, Hoeseung sama Heeseok, Taewoong sama Jaehan. Jadi, Bunda Jisung sama siapa?)


	4. Chapter 4

.

Who's Crazier ?

(WANNA ONE's Daniel x WANNA ONE's Seongwoo)

 _Chapter Four (Final Chapter)_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Daniel mulanya berpikir Seongwoo adalah tipe orang yang sembarangan dan akan mengkhawatirkan bila meninggalkan Seongwoo hanya berdua dengan bayi usia beberapa bulan, tapi keputusan Seongwoo mengambil cuti selama satu tahun setidaknya menunjukkan keseriusan Seongwoo untuk mengurusi Bayi Woojin. Seongwoo berusaha menyimpan momen sebanyak mungkin dalam setahun, potret Woojin yang tidur dalam kain gendongan, potret Woojin berada dalam posisi tengkurap, juga rekaman suara random yang disebut Seongwoo sebagai kata pertama dari Woojin (Daniel bahkan tidak mendengar secara jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Woojin dalam rekaman itu, tapi dia tidak membantah dan hanya tersenyum karena ekspresi bangga Seongwoo di sebelahnya terlalu sayang untuk dia kacaukan). Tentu masih ada masa dimana Daniel memijat pangkal hidungnya saat berhadapan dengan sisi tidak terduga dari Seongwoo, ada pula masa dimana Daniel menghembuskan nafas panjang karena tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Seongwoo, meskipun ada waktu dimana Daniel tersenyum karena pemandangan Seongwoo bersama Woojin sangat menggemaskan.

Perayaan dua tahun pernikahan mereka hanya dilakukan dengan cara biasa, menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan menonton saluran televisi yang dianggap menarik. Daniel melirik Seongwoo yang sibuk dengan camilan kaleng tanpa membaginya pada Daniel (ingat dengan satu-satunya peraturan dalam hubungan mereka? Itu berlaku hingga saat ini), pandangan Seongwoo begitu sibuk pada tayangan dari layar datar yang cenderung membosankan bagi Daniel. Tangan Daniel bergerak untuk merangkul bahu Seongwoo segera ditahan oleh tangan Seongwoo yang memandang tajam padanya, mungkin berpikir kalau Daniel hendak mengambil camilan kesayangannya. Senyuman lucu Daniel terkesan mengatakan untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan camilan Seongwoo, membuat Seongwoo mengangguk beberapa kali dan mengembalikan fokus pada tayangan televisi. Bahu Seongwoo dilingkari oleh tangan Daniel, mengarahkan kepala Seongwoo untuk bersandar pada bahu lebarnya. Posisi yang hanya bertahan selama lima menit, karena suara benda jatuh dari kamar Woojin membuat keduanya seketika menjadi atlet lari marathon hanya untuk menemukan Woojin tertawa di kasur pendeknya setelah menjatuhkan mainan kaleng pemberian Daniel setahun lalu.

Daniel ingat dia mengambil potret Seongwoo tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliah dengan serius sebelumnya, mengabadikan pemandangan yang tidak dilihatnya selama satu tahun terakhir. Daniel juga ingat dia melihat Woojin sedang duduk dan menonton tayangan kartun di ruang tengah, tapi dia meragukan ingatannya saat ini karena melihat Seongwoo tersenyum antusias di hadapannya . . .

"Ayo kita pergi" Daniel tidak sempat memberikan respon saat Seongwoo mengambil kunci mobil di meja dan menyuruh Daniel untuk bergegas, Daniel menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya hingga mereka tiba di mobil. Mobil milik Nenek yang diturunkan pada sang cucu kesayangan (maksud Nenek sebenarnya Daniel yang selalu berlaku sopan di hadapannya, bukan cucu menyebalkan yang suka menyela kegiatan menontonnya atau menggunakan mobil tanpa ijin seperti Seongwoo), bukan mobil baru dengan mesin kondisi terbaik juga bukan mobil manja yang membutuhkan perawatan berlebihan

"Bagaimana dengan Woojin?" Daniel membuka suara selagi membuka grup obrolannya dengan empat teman dekatnya, sementara Seongwoo menoleh sejenak diantara kesibukannya melihat situasi jalanan ramai

"Kutitipkan pada Hoeseung, lagipula Hoeseung tidak keberatan" Seongwoo memberi jawaban selagi mengembalikan fokus pada jalanan, mendengar Daniel menghembuskan nafas dan merasakan Daniel mengarahkan lirikan padanya

"Seharunya kau membiarkan Hoeseung memulai hubungannya dengan Heeseok, bukan mengancam atau menjanjikan sesuatu padanya dengan membawa sepupuku" Perkataan Daniel dibalas Seongwoo dengan menganggukan kepala secara acuh, terkesan seperti tidak begitu mempedulikan perkataan Daniel

"Kalau Hoeseung tidak berubah menjadi putri-malu-yang-memalukan di dekat Heeseok atau Heeseok tidak bersikap sebagai tsundere tingkat akut, aku tidak akan mencampuri hubungan mereka. Aku tidak mempersulit hubungan mereka, aku ini sedang membantu temanku dan sepupumu agar mereka memiliki pasangan" Seongwoo melontarkan alasan yang tidak bisa dibalas oleh Daniel, sudut bibir Seongwoo menjadi tinggi untuk memberikan senyum kemenangan terkesan menyebalkan

"Diantara orang terdekat kita, hanya Hoeseung dan Heeseok yang belum mengalami kemajuan" Ujar Daniel, acuh dan tidak mempedulikan senyum miring Seongwoo di sebelahnya

"Benar juga, bahkan Jinwoo menaruh potret undangannya dengan Seongri pada grup obrolan kalian. Aku ingin melihat cetakan undangan itu secara langsung, apakah undangan itu terlihat lebih bagus daripada undangan pernikahan kita?" Perkataan Seongwoo yang membicarakan grup obrolan miliknya dengan empat teman kelompok mainnya tidak mengejutkan bagi Daniel, mengingat mereka tidak memiliki peraturan yang melarang satu sama lain untuk memegang juga melihat isi ponsel

"Tentu, undangan milik mereka terlihat lebih baik karena dikerjakan tanpa terburu. Persiapan pernikahan mereka selama tiga bulan tentu lebih baik, dari persiapan menikah kita yang hanya tiga pekan" Bibir Daniel mengatup, saat menyadari lirikan tajam Seongwoo mengarah telak padanya

"Kau tidak menolak sewaktu Ibumu mengatakan soal tanggal pernikahan yang disepakati. Kenapa sekarang kau bicara seolah itu adalah masalah?" Kata Seongwoo

"Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai masalah, karena pada akhirnya acara pernikahan kita berjalan dengan . . . lancar" Satu tangan Daniel mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, memilih 'lancar' sebagai kata untuk mendeskripsikan acara pernikahan karena hampir seluruh agenda acara dilaksanakan dengan baik (pengecualian untuk keterlambatan juga beberapa kerusuhan di sesi pemberkatan yang membuat mereka hanya beristirahat sepuluh menit sebelum pesta pernikahan)

"Hoeseung mengatakan, bahwa Jaehan tidak masuk selama hampir satu pekan dan Taewoong juga tidak terlihat di area Kampus. Mereka sedang melakukan pengenalan keluarga?" Tawa kecil Daniel membalas pertanyaan dari Seongwoo

"Daripada menyebutnya sebagai pengenalan keluarga, mungkin lebih tepat untuk mengatakannya sebagai pembicaraan keluarga. Hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung tiga tahun, tentu ini sudah pertemuan kesekian dari keluarga mereka" Mulut Seongwoo membulat untuk membenarkan, memutar volume untuk mengeraskan suara dari radio dan menggerakkan kepalanya sesuai irama dari lagu. Daniel mengulum senyum karena Seongwoo terlihat begitu nyaman menggerakkan tubuh, dan tidak memiliki masalah dengan bagian kemudi yang mengancam perjalanan mereka

"Oh, ada yang kulupakan" Sesi berbincang di radio tidak mengundang minat Seongwoo yang memilih untuk mengecilkan volume dan menoleh pada Daniel, Daniel yang melihat ekspresi penuh rasa ingin tahu Seongwoo hanya menghembuskan nafas perlahan

"Soal taruhan, kau yang memenangkannya. Asisten Dosen Park mengajak Jisung-Hyung untuk memiliki hubungan, setelah mereka melakukan pertemuan secara rutin" Daniel berujar, sebelum Seongwoo melontarkan pertanyaan dengan menyebalkan

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Park Sung Woo itu memiliki ketertarikan pada Jisung-Hyung? Kau malah tidak percaya dan membuat taruhan konyol" Perkataan Seongwoo membuat Daniel mengernyit, jelas mengingat awal taruhan mereka. Seongwoo mengoceh dengan antusias saat mengetahui Asisten Dosen Park membantu bimbingan Jisung, mengatakan kalau Sungwoo memiliki ketertarikan pada Jisung dan mereka akan menjadi pasangan, hanya mendapat balasan seadanya dari Daniel yang membuat Seongwoo kesal dan berujar untuk membuat taruhan. Daniel terlalu serius mengerjakan tugas untuk merespon perkataan Seongwoo, mendapat pilihan lainnya dari pilihan Seongwoo karena ucapan sepihak dari Seongwoo

"Iya, intinya aku yang kalah" Daniel pernah mendengar ucapan 'kalau ada dua orang yang berselisih pendapat, maka lebih baik si waras mengalah', dan sudah mempraktekkan ucapan itu selama sekitar dua tahun terakhir hampir setiap kali dia memiliki pendapat berbeda dengan Seongwoo

"Jadi, kau harus mentraktirku . . . "

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kau tidak mengatakan mengenai traktir makanan sebelumnya" Sela Daniel dengan nada panik. Kata 'mentraktir' yang diucapkan Seongwoo membuat Daniel seketika merasa panik, memikirkan kemungkinan Seongwoo akan meminta traktiran makanan porsi besar di restoran mahal yang tidak bisa disanggupinya

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, saat kita memulai taruhan. Kubilang, siapapun yang memenangkan taruhan boleh meminta satu hal" Perkataan Seongwoo yang bersikeras membuat Daniel menghembus nafas dengan berat, menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda 'baiklah'

"Kalau begitu, kapan Park-Gun menikah dengan Jisung-Hyung?" Tidak lagi membicarakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan taruhan, Seongwoo kembali pada topik utama pembicaraan mereka. Bibir Daniel melengkung untuk merespon perkataan Seongwoo, melontarkan tawa kecil seperti merasa geli dengan pertanyaan Seongwoo

"Tidak semua laki-laki yang menyatakan ingin menjalin hubungan, memiliki arti dia ingin menikah dengan orang tersebut" Daniel menjawab, selagi melihat ekspresi Seongwoo yang tengah serius memarkirkan mobil di halaman rumah Jisung, tidak ingin mengenai dan merusak tanaman yang ditaruh di halaman

"Park-Gun dan Jisung-Hyung sudah berada di usia yang dewasa, bukan hal aneh kalau mereka memikirkan tahap serius seperti itu. Kau ingin melakukan taruhan denganku, kalau mereka sudah memikirkan pernikahan?" Manik Daniel mengarah pada Seongwoo yang memandangnya dengan serius, tidak memberi tanda akan membuka kunci mobil hingga Daniel meresponnya

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melakukan taruhan dalam waktu dekat ini. Ayo kita masuk, Jisung-Hyung dan teman lainnya sudah menunggu" Daniel memegang pintu mobil selagi tersenyum tipis, Seongwoo menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci mobil dengan ekspresi masam karena Daniel menolak taruhan dengannya. Tangan Daniel meraih bahu Seongwoo dan mengusap kepalanya dengan gemas, mendapat pandangan sebal dari Seongwoo karena Daniel bersikap seperti tengah membujuk anak kecil.

Daniel bersyukur dirinya tidak mengiyakan tawaran Seongwoo untuk melakukan taruhan kedua, sewaktu mendengar pembicaraan Jisung dengan tiga teman lainnya (tambahan Seongri yang menemani Jinwoo) yang membahas lamaran Sungwoo pada Jisung di penghujung pekan sebelumnya. Sungwoo sudah bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Orangtua Jisung karena mereka pernah melakukan bimbingan di rumah Jisung sebelumnya, membuat Sungwoo diinterogasi selama dua jam oleh Ibu Jisung karena mengiranya sebagai teman dekat Jisung, alasan Jisung menghindari pertemuan dengan Sungwoo selama satu pekan dan dikejutkan dengan ungkapan perasaan Sungwoo di pagar rumahnya.

.

Seongwoo ingat ekspresi bahagia Nenek juga ekspresi antusias Hoeseung dan empat teman Daniel saat melihat Bayi Woojin, melebihi ingatannya tentang rasa sakit tidak terbilang sewaktu melahirkan atau ingatan tak menyenangkan selama empat bulan pertama dimana dia terus memuntahkan makanan yang dikonsumsi. Daniel hampir selalu menuruti permintaan Woojin dengan senyum lucu seperti kelinci atau menolak halus dengan senyum tipis tanda menyesal, hanya permintaan dimana anak itu ingin dibelikan kantung permen ukuran besar yang pernah ditolak oleh Daniel sejauh ini, berusaha memberi penjelasan sederhana mengenai terlalu banyak makanan manis dapat merusak gigi dan membuat Woojin harus bertemu dengan Dokter Gigi (Daniel dan Seongwoo tidak pernah menaruh sugesti buruk mengenai dokter, tapi ekspresi Jisung yang takut menemui dokter untuk menambal giginya terlampau kuat di ingatan Woojin Kecil). Woojin melontarkan permintaan untuk memiliki adik karena teman satu kelasnya di Taman Kanak saling menceritakan mengenai adik bayi mereka yang menggemaskan atau tingkah menyebalkan dari adik bayi mereka, mendapat penolakan dengan ekspresi datar dari Daniel yang berlalu tanpa penjelasan dan membuat Seongwoo bertukar pandangan bingung dengan Woojin.

Daripada berpayah menanyakan pada Daniel yang tidak menyukai pembicaraan mengenai 'adik Woojin', Seongwoo memilih menanyakannya pada teman dekat Daniel yang tentu mengetahui alasan Daniel menolak permintaan Woojin dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan. Jisung mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengetahui alasan Daniel, menggunakan ekspresi dan gerak tubuh yang Sungwoo pikir canggung dan sedikit berlebihan namun tidak mempermasalahkan karena Jisung menawarkan makan siang bersama. Pertemuan dengan Taewoong dan Jaehan memberi hasil yang lebih baik, menemukan alasan Daniel menolak karena dirinya yang kehilangan nafsu makan selama empat bulan benar-benar buruk bagi Daniel. Taewoong ingat bagaimana Daniel kembali melontarkan candaan dan memberi senyuman kelinci setelah empat bulan hanya merespon seadanya juga tertawa dengan canggung, didukung anggukan Jaehan untuk meyakinkan saat Seongwoo memberi pandangan seolah meragukan cerita Taewoong. Seongwoo mengusap sisi belakang kepala, berpikir kalau Daniel bersikap seperti pemeran utama dari drama picisan yang norak namun juga mendeham canggung dengan warna kemerahan di sisi wajahnya.

Tangan Seongwoo menutupi mulutnya yang menguap dengan lebar, mengganti saluran televisi tanpa minat selagi maniknya melirik pada Daniel yang serius menggunakan laptop. Woojin sudah berangkat tidur dari pukul sembilan malam, lelah karena bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Seongwoo yang begitu ingin memakaikan piyama gambar Pikachu padanya (untung saja, Daniel pulang di waktu yang tepat dan segera membebaskan Woojin dari Seongwoo) . . .

"Kau melirik ke arahku?" Pertanyaan Daniel membuat Seongwoo menghadapkan wajahnya secara penuh pada si pemilik marga Kang, gerakan mendadak yang membuat mata Daniel melebar dan menggerak tubuhnya menjauh secara spontan

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tepatnya memastikan sesuatu padamu" Ekspresi malas Daniel membuat Seongwoo menurunkan telunjuknya yang sebelumnya menuding tepat di depan wajah Daniel, hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dengan canggung sebagai permintaan maaf tidak langsung

"Hal apa yang ingin kau pastikan, hingga memulainya dengan sok serius seperti ini?" Daniel sejenak mengembalikan fokus pada laptop di hadapannya, menyimpan tugas yang separuh dia selesaikan karena pembicaraan dengan Seongwoo sepertinya akan menjadi serius

"Bukan sok serius, aku memang ingin serius" Seongwoo menggunakan ekspresi serius, terkesan sangat tidak cocok dengannya hingga Daniel melontarkan tawa. Pukulan sadis Seongwoo mengarah pada lengan atas Daniel, membungkam tawa keras Daniel yang beralih melontarkan ringisan sakit. Bagaimanapun Seongwoo memiliki gender yang sama dengan Daniel, membuat tenaga mereka saat bercanda seperti ini tidak jauh berbeda (karena kalau Daniel sedang serius, Seongwoo tidak pernah berusaha mengimbanginya. IYKWIM)

"Tentang permintaan Woojin?" Daniel menebak selagi melihat tayangan televisi yang diabaikan oleh Seongwoo, menangkap anggukan antusias Seongwoo dari sudut matanya

"Kemarin, aku bertemu dengan Jisung-Hyung untuk menanyakan alasanmu menolak permintaan Woojin yang ingin memiliki adik, tapi Jisung-Hyung menawarkan makan siang saat kami bertemu dan membuatku lupa bertanya. Jadi, aku menemui Taewoong dan Jaehan yang kemudian menceritakan bagaimana kau merasa khawatir selama empat bulan pertama. Kau bersikap berlebihan seperti pemeran utama di drama picisan, kau tahu?" Seongwoo melontarkan pemikirannya, melihat Daniel menarik sudut bibirnya dengan tipis

"Aku sudah berpikir sedari lama, bahwa aku ini seperti pemeran utama dalam drama picisan. Lamaran di depan gerbang Kampus lebih mirip dengan drama picisan menurutku, hal yang membuat lamaran itu tidak terkesan seperti drama karena kau tidak bersikap mahal dan sulit didapat" Daniel mengingat beberapa drama tema romance yang pernah dilihatnya, menemukan sebagian drama itu memiliki pasangan utama yang melewati hubungan love-hate sebelum mereka menjadi lebih dekat dan saling menyukai secara terang

"Kau bermaksud mengatakan, bahwa aku ini orang yang mudah?" Lirikan tajam Seongwoo mengarah pada Daniel di sebelahnya, melihat si Kang mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dan menarik sudut bibirnya dengan canggung

"Bukan, kau itu orang yang simple. Orang yang simple dan orang yang mudah itu berbeda, walau aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perbedaannya secara pasti" Jawab Daniel, setelah menemukan penjelasan yang dirasa tepat walau tidak begitu jelas. Seongwoo memilih mengangkat bahu sebagai respon, kembali mengingat topik pembicaraan yang mulai dia lupakan

"Alasanmu menolak permintaan Woojin, sungguhan karena kau tidak ingin melihatku kesulitan makan selama empat bulan?" Pertanyaan Seongwoo terlontar selagi mengganti saluran televisi, menekan tombol merah pada remote karena tidak juga menemukan tayangan menarik. Pembicaraan serius mereka (sebagai pasangan yang menikah juga orangtua) hanyalah satu berbanding dengan seratus pembicaraan konyol mereka (sebagai orang yang bertemu setiap hari dari kegiatan bangun di pagi hari juga berangkat tidur di malam hari), rasanya tidak salah kalau Seongwoo merasa canggung dengan pembicaraan serius mereka

"Kau menghabiskan persediaan camilan satu pekanku hanya dalam waktu tiga hari, lalu berubah menghabiskan persediaan makanan satu pekan dalam waktu tiga pekan dan tidak menyentuh camilan sama sekali. Menjadi lebih aneh, kalau aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu karena hal itu" Daniel menaruh atensi sepenuhnya pada Seongwoo, membentuk lengkung senyuman karena Seongwoo mengusap sisi wajah dengan gerakan seacuh mungkin, berusaha menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya karena perkataan Daniel

"Tapi, hanya empat bulan dari sembilan bulan saat aku mengandung Woojin, jadi seharusnya itu bukan masalah" Seongwoo menunjukkan angka empat dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menunjukkan angka lima. Berdeham karena Daniel masih memperhatikan rona kemerahan di wajahnya, membuat rona kemerahannya menjadi lebih jelas karena pandangan intens Daniel

"Bagaimana itu tidak menjadi masalah? Kau menghabiskan persediaan makanan dua pekan dalam waktu empat hari, setelah kau menyelesaikan empat bulan itu. Tabunganku selama beberapa tahun bisa seketika lenyap, kalau kau kembali memiliki nafsu makan sebesar itu" Kata Daniel yang membuat Seongwoo memandangnya dengan datar, dibalas dengan pandangan tanpa bersalah dari Daniel. Memang tidak ada yang salah dari perkataan Daniel, tapi kedengaran menyebalkan saja

"Kekhawatiranmu hanya karena biaya makan, setelah empat bulan itu?" Tanya Seongwoo dengan ekspresi kesal, mendapat anggukan yakin sebagai balasan dari Daniel

"Aku bukan pemeran utama dalam drama tema romance, tentu aku harus berpikir dengan realistis" Perkataan Daniel mendapat anggukan membenarkan dari Seongwoo, sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendapat 'jawaban berleleh keju' yang membuat jari tangannya mengepal. Seongwoo memang bukan remaja pecinta drama yang mengharapkan adegan manis juga romantis, tapi cara Taewoong mencerita kan kekhawatiran Daniel membuatnya berpikir kalau Daniel memiliki alasan romantis

"Oh" Respon singkat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Seongwoo membuat Daniel melontarkan kekehan, mendapat lirikan tidak senang dari Seongwoo

"Aku sungguh mencemaskanmu. Kau bersikap seolah tidak ada masalah di depanku, tapi Hoeseung mengatakan padaku bahwa kau memuntahkan makananmu dan tidak memakan apapun setelahnya. Kau mengambil makanan ringan dengan antusias seperti kau menginginkannya, tapi kau hanya memaksa diri dan kembali memuntahkan apapun yang kau makan. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan makananku dengan nyaman, karena aku juga tidak melihatmu makan dengan nyaman. Ini terdengar sedikit menggelikan, tapi aku sulit dipercaya sungguh sangat benar-benar begitu mengkhawatirkanmu" Tangan Daniel mengusap bagian belakang kepala Seongwoo dengan keras, terkesan seperti mendorong hingga membuat Seongwoo melayangkan cubitan padanya

"Jariku mengepal, karena mendengar jawabanmu" Ujar Seongwoo tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, berpura sibuk memperhatikan jari tangannya yang mengepal karena 'jawaban keju' Daniel. Daniel menarik sudut bibirnya selagi menyandar pada bangku dan mengusap sisi wajahnya, lega karena Seongwoo menunduk sehingga dia tidak berpayah menutupi reaksi canggung setelah mengatakan alasan dirinya mencemaskan Seongwoo.

Woojin yang terbangun dari kegiatan tidur siangnya memperhatikan orangtuanya, tidak segera mendudukkan diri dan memilih untuk mendengar obrolan mereka sewaktu Seongwoo menyebut namanya selagi menunjukkan angka empat dan angka lima. Pembicaraan mereka terkesan serius, berkali lipat lebih serius dari pembicaraan mereka mengenai kotoran burung di jendela mobil pada hari sebelumnya (Seongwoo bersikeras kotoran burung di jendela mobil adalah kotoran dari pelihara Hoeseung yang hilang, dibalas bantahan Daniel karena peliharaan Hoeseung seharusnya sudah jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka). Woojin melanjutkan langkahnya dan mendudukkan diri diantara Daniel dan Seongwoo setelah merasa mereka selesai bicara, mendapat usapan di puncak kepala dari Daniel dan ditarik ke dalam pelukan Seongwoo. Woojin melihat anak beranjak dewasa yang menggerutu bila mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tapi dia masih murid taman kanak yang menyukai limpahan perhatian seperti ini. Kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin Woojin belum membutuhkan adik saat ini. Dia sudah memiliki Rooney dan Peter sebagai pesaing mendapat perhatian Daniel, rasanya tidak perlu menambahkan adik yang menjadi pesaing mendapat perhatian Seongwoo.

 **.~~~KKEUT (Final Chapter)~~~.**

Niat awal nulis ini mau bikin fanfic OngNiel/NielOng jadi pasangan trus Woojin jadi anak mereka, tapi aku tambahin bagian ini karena kasian sama Jisung-Eomma. Sebelum alurnya makin ngga jelas atau ceritanya jadi membosankan, aku selesain Who Crazier disini, NielOng udah jadi pasangan resmi juga punya anak yang lucu, dan teman-teman mereka juga sudah menemukan pasangan (walaupun ngga semuanya punya hubungan yang mulus dan udah berbahagia). Maaf, karena udah ending tanpa pemberitahuan lebih awal (itupun kalo ada yang masih nunggu). Makasih, buat yang mau baca. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

 **Thanks to : JaeminA, sehon-ey, karih8894, Emaknya Guanlin, beobleteas, taemingkai, ryeolhyun, Jnhwngrl, parkwoojin's, daunlontar, rarararara, waffle kang, sparkyuties, kaveykey, kentangsrebus, ong, EganimEXO, mama Ong, kakaknya Ujin, RamadhanAlgifa2, Oxeye, Re-Panda68, sindijulia, BLUEFIRE0805, anisamanoban, B-Magnae, gwangjuke, minsugaD, apelpir, dolltheworld, Lee Mico Malfoy, catcherpillar, SJMK95, Aulyani269, aestas7, Guest, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, preetybeauty, nomunini, Rihyun, tulangrusukjeno, Mandoo, juga siapapun yang nge follow atau favorite cerita ini ( _neomu jinjja real heol wanjeon kamsahamnida_ )**

 **.Bonus.**

Woojin sudah tahu, kalau orangtuanya memang unik (bahasa halus dari 'gila', menurut perkataan Hoeseung). Cerita mengenai cara aneh Daniel memutuskan untuk melamar Seongwoo karena si Ong mengenakan pakaian dengan warna yang sama, diceritakan oleh Jisung tanpa membahas bagian dimana dia yang menyarankan hal tersebut. Cerita mengenai Seongwoo yang mengagumi Daniel sedari lama dan menerima lamaran mendadak dari Daniel, Hoeseung menceritakan dengan melebihkan beberapa bagian hingga Seongwoo menegur bahwa dirinya tidak sememalukan itu. Aturan mengenai Daniel hanya boleh menghabiskan sepertiga dari toples isi makanan ringan dilihat Woojin secara langsung, melihat ekspresi kesal Seongwoo dibalas tawa kecil Daniel yang sengaja mencandainya. Panggilan 'kiddo' dari Daniel selalu mendapat respon cenderung datar dari Seongwoo, Woojin hanya tertawa keras setiap kali Daniel mengambil tisu dan menghadapkan wajah Seongwoo ke arahnya untuk membersihkan remah makanan atau noda saus di sisi wajah Seongwoo, sebelum Seongwoo berganti menertawakan karena Daniel turut membersihkan noda makanan di wajah Woojin. Bibir Woojin selalu melengkung lebar saat Daniel dan Seongwoo sedang bersama, tapi dia menarik senyuman dengan canggung saat Daniel dan Seongwoo tersenyum lebar di hadapannya bersama secarik surat.

Es krim mangkuk dari pesta pernikahan Hoeseung dan Heeseok terabaikan oleh Woojin, membuat Jisung menyinggung lengan Daniel yang sedang mengobrol dengannya. Pandangan Daniel mengikuti tatapan Jisung maupun tiga temannya, menemukan Woojin hanya memandangi es krim mangkuk yang sebelumnya diberikan Seongwoo (awalnya Seongwoo ingin memakannya sendiri, tapi Woojin belum terlihat memegang mangkuk makanan, lagipula dia terburu ke toilet setelahnya) . . .

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Daniel mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Woojin, menarik sudut bibirnya karena merasa tergelitik dengan pertanyaannya. Dia mengajak anak usia tujuh tahun untuk bicara, seperti mengajak teman dengan usia yang tidak jauh untuk bicara bersama. Bukan sikap yang salah karena ekspresi Woojin menandakan bahwa apa yang mengganggu pemikirannya bukan hal sederhana, bukan seperti saat mainan robotnya dirusak oleh anak Sungwoo dan Jisung, juga gundam yang dipecahkan oleh Taewoong atau Jaehan

"Bukan hal penting" Tangan Daniel berada di depan wajahnya, berdeham untuk mengalihkan rasa ingin tertawa karena jawaban sok dewasa dari Woojin. Memori Daniel berusaha mengingat caranya memperlakukan temannya yang menjawab dengan sok bijak seperti itu, membuat lengan Daniel meraih bahu Woojin setelahnya

"Bagaimana mungkin ini menjadi hal yang tidak penting? Kita sudah mengenal untuk waktu yang lama, aku tahu ada hal rumit yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Walau aku tidak mengetahui tepatnya apa, tapi itu pasti hal yang penting" Pandangan Woojin mengarah pada Daniel, menemukan senyuman dan ekspresi berusaha meyakinkan dari Daniel

"Tidak, ini bukan hal yang penting bagi Daddy" Jawaban tanpa semangat Woojin membuat Daniel mengernyit, terlebih saat bocah laki-laki itu memutus kontak pandangan mereka dan memilih untuk memperhatikan sepatu hitam yang mereka kenakan

"Hal apa yang penting bagimu namun tidak penting bagi Daddy?" Pertanyaan Daniel hanya dibalas decakan samar, seolah pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang memiliki jawaban pasti. Seingat Daniel, dia selalu memberi respon antusias (walau hanya berpura dan tidak senatural ekspresi berpura antusias milik Seongwoo) pada cerita Woojin, entah mengenai kegiatan sekolah yang melelahkan, teman bermain yang menyenangkan, peliharaan tetangga yang galak, maupun batu kerikil di sisi taman yang terlihat lucu

"Daddy tidak menganggap mainan robotku penting" Perkataan dengan nada datar dari Woojin membuat Daniel meringis, mengingat kalau sepekan lalu Woojin mendatanginya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas karena deadline nya sudah dekat. Woojin menunjukkan mainan robot dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak didengar Daniel dengan baik, intinya mainan kesayangan Woojin rusak dan perlu diperbaiki yang membuat Daniel menjanjikan untuk memperbaikinya di kesempatan lain yang entah kapan

"Kau bisa mengatakan pada Baba, kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakan pada Daddy" Daniel ingat dia menemukan Woojin kembali bermain dengan mainan robotnya dua hari setelah itu, dibalas jawaban bahwa Seongwoo yang memperbaikinya saat Daniel menanyakan pada Woojin. Ekspresi Seongwoo mungkin berpura menunjukkan antusias saat mendengar Woojin membanggakan mainan robot miliknya, tapi Seongwoo tidak pernah berpura saat mengatakan dia peduli dan ingin memperbaiki mainan robot Woojin

"Baba kelihatan senang, jadi aku tidak mau mengatakannya dan mengganggu kesenangan Baba" Ucapannya terdengar dewasa sekali, membuat Daniel mengernyit selagi berusaha menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh Woojin

"Apa kau memikirkan adik kecil?" Kepala Woojin terangkat, pandangannya mengarah pada Daniel yang melontarkan tebakan dengan ragu di sebelahnya

"Iya, temanku mengatakan bahwa memiliki adik kecil itu menyebalkan. Adik kecil itu berisik dan suka mengganggu, adik kecil juga mengambil banyak perhatian hingga temanku tidak diperhatikan. Daddy dan Baba terlihat senang dengan kehadiran adik kecil, aku khawatir kalau Daddy dan Baba tidak lagi memperhatikanku" Kepala Daniel terangguk karena akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan dan dikhawatirkan oleh Woojin, sudut bibirnya meninggi karena merasa lucu dengan pemikiran Woojin

"Kami merasakan perasaan senang dan antusias yang sama, saat kami mengetahui kehadiranmu. Paman Hoeseung mengikuti Baba kemanapun karena sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Paman Jisung mengirimkan menu makanan sehat setiap hari karena ingin memastikanmu sehat, juga Paman Jinwoo, Paman Taewoong, dan Paman Jaehan selalu menanyakan kabarmu setiap kali kami bertemu" Daniel kembali mengernyit karena ekspresi murung masih terlihat di wajah Woojin

"Daddy pergi belanja makanan seperti kami ingin membuat perayaan, setelah dia mengetahui kehadiranmu. Daddy memberikan makanan berisi sayur hijau pada Baba, dia sungguh ingin memastikan kalau kau makan dengan baik dan memakan menu yang sehat. Kau dan Bocah ini membuat Baba seperti pembenci sayuran hijau, karena kalian berdua terlalu menyukai sayur hijau" Ekspresi Woojin membaik karena perkataan Seongwoo yang menempati bangku di sisi lain Woojin tanpa permisi, mengambil es krim mangkuk di tangan Woojin yang terabaikan dan mulai mencair

"Baba menghabiskan makanan seperti orang yang tidak makan selama satu pekan, walaupun saat itu dia sedang tidak ingin makan karena Baba khawatir kalau saja kau merasa lapar" Daniel sungguh ingat bagaimana Seongwoo menghabiskan tiga mangkuk jjajangmyeon dengan harapan Woojin mendapat sedikit saja dari tiga mangkuk itu, walaupun Seongwoo sendiri memuntahkan makanannya kembali dan hanya meminum jus buah untuk mengisi perutnya setelah itu. Seongwoo melakukan hal yang sama di hari berikutnya, tanpa peduli bahwa dia mendapat hasil akhir yang sama pula

"Kami merasa senang dengan adik kecil, bukan berarti kami tidak senang denganmu atau tidak ingin memperhatikanmu lagi. Kau dan adik kecil itu penting, sama pentingnya seperti ban depan dan ban belakang bagi sepeda roda dua atau plester pereda panas dan sup ayam saat terserang demam" Perumpamaan Seongwoo meloloskan tawa keras dari Daniel maupun Woojin, membuat Seongwoo turut mengembangkan senyum lebar karena suasana hangat dari tawa dua orang di sebelahnya.

Daniel tidak menemukan jawaban siapa antara dirinya dan Seongwoo yang lebih dewasa, sesekali Seongwoo menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi dan merengek seperti anak kecil, sesekali Daniel asyik bermain online dengan empat temannya hingga melewatkan waktu tidur. Daniel menyerah untuk menemukan jawaban siapa antara dirinya dan Seongwoo yang lebih waras, Seongwoo lebih sering memulai obrolan tidak penting (seperti 'pohon itu memiliki sarang burung, berapa jumlah anak burungnya menurutmu?') dan bersikap seolah itu pembicaraan yang wajar, Daniel lebih sering melanjutkan obrolan tidak penting dari Seongwoo dan bersikap kalau pembicaraan tersebut menyenangkan dan mengasyikkan. Bukan hanya berpura menyikapi dengan baik, Daniel sungguh menyukai setiap momen setidak penting apapun dengan Seongwoo, duduk diam dengan suasana canggung tentu Daniel sukai selama dia bersama Seongwoo dan Woojin (walau rasanya mustahil, kalau mengingat Seongwoo membicarakan 'sarang burung di pohon taman' juga Woojin bicara tentang 'batu kerikil di sisi jalan'). Kalau dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Daniel disebut sudah tertular dengan kegilaan Seongwoo atau dikatakan tergila pada Seongwoo, Daniel tidak mempermasalahkan juga menolaknya. Lagipula, menjadi terlalu waras juga membosankan, menurutnya.

 **.Bonus End.**

(Perlukah aku ngebuat sequel waktu adek Woojin lahir? Kalo iya, siapa yang jadi adeknya Woojin?)


	5. Chapter 5

.

Who's Crazier ?

(WANNA ONE's Daniel x WANNA ONE's Seongwoo)

 _[Sequel]_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Seongwoo bukan tipe submissive yang senang bermanja walaupun dia sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil, membuat Daniel iri pada temannya di tempat kerja yang mengeluh mengenai pasangan manja dan sering membuat mereka terlambat bekerja. Daniel memikirkan seandainya Seongwoo yang merengek padanya untuk menunda perjalanan menuju kantor karena masih ingin bersama dengannya, tentu Daniel tidak keberatan untuk berangkat –bahkan hingga membolos satu hari–. Kehamilan pertama tidak memberikan efek besar pada Seongwoo yang sangat senang bergerak secara aktif, tidak mengubah Seongwoo menjadi orang dengan perasaan sedih, bahagia, marah, sedih, atau bahagia lagi dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Daniel tahu dirinya adalah orang yang tidak tahu diuntung saat dia mengharapkan Seongwoo mengalami siklus kehamilan dan menjadi lebih manja padanya di kehamila kedua ini, tidak mengambil pusing pada Taewoong dan Jaehan yang menyuruh untuk menarik kembali perkataan terkesan bodoh itu.

Daniel mengerjap dan masih menemukan Seongwoo yang memajukan bibirnya untuk merengek di hadapannya, memberi cubitan keras pada lengannya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa dia bukan sedang berada di alam mimpi. Rasa perih dari cubitannya terasa menyengat, tapi setidaknya itu bisa meyakinkan Daniel kalau dia sedang tidak bermimpi . . .

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, selama beberapa pekan terakhir. Woojin juga lebih sering bermain dengan teman sekolahnya, jadi tidak ada yang menemaniku" Seongwoo mengujar tanpa mem pertemukan pandangannya dengan tatapan Daniel, sementara tangannya memegangi lengan pakaian Daniel. Posisi yang sama sedari lima menit lalu, saat Seongwoo menghentikan langkah Daniel dan merengek pada si Kang yang hendak berangkat kerja setelah mereka menghabiskan sarapan

"Kau tahu, kau bisa mengatakan padaku agar meluangkan waktu untukmu" Balas Daniel seraya meraih tangan Seongwoo yang berada di lengan pakaiannya, tersenyum geli karena Seongwoo masih menunduk. Tangan Daniel yang tidak menggenggam tangan Seongwoo berada di sisi kepala yang lebih dewasa, memberi usapan halus seperti usapan yang biasa Daniel berikan untuk menghentikan rengekan Woojin

"Itu sebabnya aku mengatakannya sekarang" Lirikan sengit Seongwoo hanya dilemparkan selama sekian detik, tapi berhasil membuat Daniel bergidik dengan rasa ngeri. Ah, perasaan seseorang yang sedang mengandung memang mengerikan dan sulit ditebak

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari alasan untuk meliburkan diri" Daniel menuruti keinginan Seongwoo dan meraih ponsel pintarnya di saku, melirik ekspresi kemenangan yang menggemaskan di wajah Seongwo. Daniel tahu kalau Seongwoo itu menggemaskan sekalipun dia bersikap tangguh dan tidak melakukan gaya lucu, tapi Seongwoo yang merengek dan memandangnya dengan mata berbinar ternyata lebih menggemaskan

"Kau akan berada di rumah bersamaku" Seongwoo berucap dengan riang selagi memberi dekapan dari sisi kiri Daniel, memperhatikan Daniel yang melakukan panggilan tanpa menghilangkan binar mata antusias miliknya

"Iya, aku berada di rumah bersama denganmu" Balas Daniel, usai melakukan panggilan. Merasa lega karena temannya memahami alasan dirinya bolos, dan lagi tidak ada rapat penting yang harus dihadiri pada hari ini

"Kalau begitu, ayo bermalasan di rumah seharian" Tipikal romantis Seongwoo menjadi tipe yang tidak mengeluarkan banyak uang walaupun meningkatkan biaya tagihan listrik. Kesibukan Seongwoo memilah film untuk diputar menjadi pemandangan menggemaskan lain bagi Daniel yang memperhatikan dari sofa, tidak menolak Seongwoo menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan

"Kau sangat menggemaskan" Komentar Daniel saat dia menyadari Seongwoo mulai mengantuk, tidak menahan senyuman sewaktu melihat mata Seongwoo mengerjap dengan lamban

"Eung?" Seongwoo hanya menggumam untuk membalas perkataan Daniel, sepertinya dia tidak men dengar secara jelas karena rasa kantuk sudah menyerangnya dengan hebat

"Kau mengantuk. Ayo kita pindah ke kamar" Daniel tahu kalau beristirahat di sofa ruang serbaguna tidak senyaman beristirahat di ranjang kamar tidur, utamanya kandungan Seongwoo masih berada di tiga bulan pertama dan membutuhkan perhatian terbaik

"Tidak mau, posisiku sudah nyaman" Seongwoo membalas dengan racauan setengah tidur, merajuk dengan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa senti. Daniel meninggikan sudut bibirnya karena tingkah lucu dari pasangannya, tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya dikarenakan rasa gemas

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja" Manik Daniel memperhatikan tangan Seongwoo yang meraih tangan nya dan memposisikan di sisi kepala yang lebih dewasa, memberi tanda kalau dia ingin Daniel mengusap kepalanya. Tingkah Seongwoo saat ini mengingatkan Daniel pada Woojin yang terbangun karena mimpi buruk dan kepalanya harus diusap agar kembali tidur dengan nyaman

"Apakah kepalaku berat?" Tanya Seongwoo tanpa mengubah posisinya yang menghadap Televisi, Daniel tidak menghentikan usapannya pada sisi kepala Seongwoo

"Tidak, hanya seberat gula kapas" Jawab Daniel yang mendengarkan dengus malas dari Seongwoo, Daniel tersenyum karena dia sendiri merasa kalau jawabannya seperti gombalan menggelikan

"Apakah aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Posisi wajah Seongwoo masih menghadap Televisi, tidak melihat ekspresi kaku Daniel. Kalau dia mengatakan dengan jujur, kakinya mulai kesemutan karena berada di posisi yang sama sedaritadi

"Aku merasa nyaman, karena aku bersama denganmu" Daniel melontar 'jawaban keju' lainnya yang membuat dirinya sendiri tertawa dengan geli, respon Seongwoo hanya tertawa dengan suara kecil yang cenderung samar karena dia sudah mengantuk dan separuh tertidur

"Kau sudah tidur?" Pandang Daniel turun pada Seongwoo yang tidak lagi memberi respon atau mengeluarkan racauan tidak jelas, mengabaikan credit title juga tambahan adegan lucu dari film yang sebenarnya dipilih oleh Seongwoo

"Eung, eum" Seongwoo membalas dengan racauan, ingin menimpali pertanyaan Daniel namun terlalu mengantuk untuk membuka mulutnya. Daniel mengurungkan keinginannya untuk tertawa dengan geli, karena tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat nyaman Seongwoo di pangkuannya

"Selamat tidur" Ucapan Daniel direspon dengan Seongwoo yang menyamankan posisi, membuat Daniel merasa geli karena rambut Seongwoo menggelitiknya namun tidak melontarkan protes karena ekspresi damai Seongwoo. Seongwoo tentu pernah bermanja seperti ini padanya, tapi memikirkan rengekan Seongwoo yang memintanya menemani membuat Seongwoo kelihatan lebih menggemaskan saat ini.

.

Teman Woojin sering menceritakan saudara mereka yang seperti ini, saudara mereka yang seperti itu, kakak yang begini, adik yang begitu. Woojin memiliki rasa penasaran tidak terjawab mengenai perasaan saat memiliki saudara, jadi dia merasa antusias dengan memikirkan kalau dia akan memiliki adik (walau dia sempat tidak menyukainya karena pemikiran bahwa dia tidak lagi diperhatikan). Orang mengatakan orang yang sedang mengandung memiliki perasaan yang mudah berubah dan sulit ditebak, dan Woojin menemukan pembuktiannya saat Seongwoo mengandung adiknya pada saat ini, membuat Woojin merasa dia sudah memiliki adik kecil walau Seongwoo masih berada pada trimester kedua dari kehamilannya. Orang mengatakan kalau adik kecil itu sering merengek dan menangis kalau keinginan nya tidak dituruti, persis seperti Seongwoo yang meminta gula kapas dan memasang ekspresi sedih karena Daniel tidak membelikan akibat diburu waktu. Kalau adik kecil memang seperti ini, Woojin tidak mengerti bagian mana yang menyebalkan dari adik kecil.

Woojin memperhatikan Seongwoo dan mangkuk es krim di sebelahnya, ingin menerima mangkuk es krim keempat dari pelayan sebelum gerakan cepat Woojin mendahuluinya. Pandangan sedih ala anak anjing yang diberikan Seongwoo membuat perasaan Woojin goyah selama beberapa saat . . .

"Tidak boleh. Daddy sudah mengatakan, supaya Mama tidak menghabiskan es krim terlalu banyak" Tolak Woojin, sekaligus untuk meyakinkan agar dia tidak mengalah pada 'tatapan anak anjing' milik Seongwoo

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba masing-masing es krim, ini kan kedai es krim yang baru dibuka" Seongwoo melontarkan alasan, membuat Woojin memasang ekspresi datar. Kalau hanya mencoba rasa harusnya cukup dengan satu atau dua suapan, tapi bukan satu mangkuk besar yang dipesan oleh Seongwoo sedaritadi

"Hanya satu suap saja, kalau begitu" Woojin memberi kelonggaran, tidak tahan dengan 'mata anak anjing' dari Seongwoo juga berbagai pandangan dari pengunjung lainnya

"Setengah porsi?" Binar mata Seongwoo yang antusias memang lucu, mengingatkan Woojin kalau Daniel hampir tidak pernah menolak permintaannya saat dia memandang Daniel dengan mata yang dibulatkan juga penuh antusias

"Tidak, satu suap saja" Ujar Woojin, menjaga pendiriannya dengan mengalihkan pandang pada es krim yang mulai mencair. Seongwoo di depannya masih memandang dengan sorot antusias juga penuh harap, terlalu menyulitkan bagi Woojin untuk menolak dengan terus melihatnya

"Kalau begitu, lima suapan?" Manik sipit Woojin mengarah pada Seongwoo yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi bersungguh-sungguh, tatapan ragu Woojin dibalas Seongwoo dengan anggukan penuh yang kelihatan meyakinkan

"Hah, baiklah" Woojin berulang kali melirik pada mangkuk es krim di tangannya juga ekspresi Seongwoo di hadapannya, sebelum dia menghembus nafas dengan berat dan menyetujui permintaan sang Mama

"Kau memang orang paling baik dan manis yang kutemui" Riang Seongwoo seraya memamerkan deretan giginya, membuat sudut bibir Woojin ikut meninggi. Tangan Seongwoo menerima mangkuk es krim dari Woojin dan mulai meraih sendoknya

"Aku tidak masalah, kalau Daddy tahu dan menegurku karena membiarkan Mama memakan banyak es krim. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kalau gigi Mama menjadi ngilu dan membuat Mama kesulitan makan nantinya" Jelas Woojin, melihat Seongwoo yang memasukkan sendok es krim ke dalam mulut dan menghabiskannya dengan lamban. Mungkin, Seongwoo ingin menikmati juga meresapi rasa dari kedai es krim baru ini, seperti alasan yang dilontarkan Seongwoo

"Oh, begitu" Sendok es krim diletakkan, setelah Seongwoo menyelesaikan suapan kedua. Tentu Woojin memperhatikan dan menghitungnya agar dia bisa segera mengambil mangkuk setelah Seongwoo menyelesaikan lima suapan

"Tentu. aku mendengar cerita dari Taewoong-ajeossi, kalau Mama mengalami kesulitan makan saat Mama sedang mengandungku. Itu kedengaran buruk, jadi aku tidak melihat Mama sulit makan karena gigi ngilu setelah memakan banyak es krim" Penuturan polos Woojin membuat Seongwoo tersenyum, menyusun mangkuk es krim sebelumnya yang memberi tanda kalau dia sudah selesai makan

"Mama baru mencoba dua suap" Bingung Woojin saat Seongwoo mendorong mangkuk es krim yang mulai mencair padanya, kelihatan tidak lagi menaruh minat untuk memakan lima suap apalagi hingga menghabiskannya

"Kau hanya mencoba satu mangkuk, padahal ada banyak menu es krim yang menarik disini. Jadi, kau yang menghabiskan ini saja" Seongwoo melontarkan alasan yang direspon dengan kernyitan bingung dari Woojin, memilih tidak menanyakannya daripada menerima alasan lebih tidak dimengerti lainnya. Seongwoo memang unik, dan memiliki cara berpikir yang lebih unik selama enam bulan terakhir

"Mama benar-benar tidak ingin, lagi?" Tanya Woojin, memastikan sekali lagi sebelum dia meraih sendok es krim. Gerakan mengangguk dari Seongwoo membuat Woojin mulai menyuap es krim dalam mulutnya, merasakan es krim mengaliri mulutnya karena cairan dingin itu sudah mencair

"Apakah rasanya masih enak, setelah es krimnya mencair?" Bisik Seongwoo untuk bertanya, hanya mendapat Woojin mengernyit karena berpikir

"Krimnya sangat lembut, jadi rasa krim juga cairannya tidak begitu berbeda. Hanya saja, karena ini adalah kedai es krim, tentu aku menyukai krimnya" Komentar Woojin, kemudian, melihat Seongwoo yang membulatkan mulut tanda mengerti

"Aku tidak memperhatikan selama ini, tapi kau tumbuh dengan sangat cepat" Perkataan Seongwoo tidak mendapat respon dari Woojin yang sibuk menghabiskan es krim, terlalu berkonsentrasi pada makanan manisnya untuk menyadari pandangan hangat Seongwoo padanya.

.

Kontraksi menjelang kelahiran Woojin disambut dengan pekikan panik dari Jisung dan Hoeseung sementara Nenek Seongwoo memberi intruksi pada Daniel untuk mempersiapkan mobil, melakukan perjalanan paling berisik yang dilakukan Seongwoo bersama Daniel. Memori mengenai antusias Nenek dan teman-temannya menyambut anak pertamanya lebih membekas dari memori mengenai seberapa menyakitkan proses persalinan, beruntung dia memiliki Daniel yang tidak bosan meyakinkan juga tidak keberatan menerima cengkeraman Seongwoo di lengannya. Seongwoo bisa mengatakan dirinya adalah orang dengan tingkat keberuntungan yang begitu tinggi, karena dia merasakan kontraksi sebelum Daniel mengantarkan Woojin ke sekolah (Daniel melarang Seongwoo untuk mengantar Woojin ke sekolah, juga mengendarai kendaraan apapun). Tentu sangat merepotkan kalau Seongwoo harus menghubuni Hoeseung dan Heeseok untuk mengantarkannya ke Rumah Sakit, belum lagi Seongwoo tidak membayangkan perjalanan ribut lain menjelang kelahiran anaknya.

Perlahan, Seongwoo mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan mengingat tangisan keras dari bayinya yang menjadi pengantar tidur. Kerjapan dilakukan berulang kali untuk membiasakan retina Seongwoo dengan lampu rumah sakit yang menyilaukan, menoleh untuk mendapati Daniel memasuki ruangan dan melebarkan mata saat dia menyadari Seongwoo sudah terbangun . . .

"Ah, kau membutuhkan minum?" Daniel menawarkan, sebelum Seongwoo melontar permintaan karena tenggorokannya begitu kering

"Hm" Kepala Seongwoo mengangguk kecil, merasakan geraknya terbatas karena posisi berbaring terlentang. Tangan Daniel memegangi punggung Seongwoo untuk membantunya mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, memastikan posisi Seongwoo sudah nyaman sebelum Daniel melepas pegangannya di punggung Seongwoo dan mengambilkan gelas berisi air

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Seongwoo-Hyung" Ujar Daniel dengan senyum tipis, melihat Seongwoo menghabiskan air di gelas itu hingga tetesan terakhir

"Tentu, aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan buruk. Aku melakukan segala hal dengan baik, terutama ini untuk keluargaku" Balasan Seongwoo membuat Daniel tersenyum, merasa keadaan sang 'istri' sudah baik saja hingga bisa melontar perkataan narsis seperti itu

"Benar, kau memang terbaik" acungan ibu jari Daniel dibalas dengan senyuman miring Seongwoo, menunjukkan ekspresi sombong yang menyebalkan bagi beberapa orang namun juga menggemaskan bagi Daniel

"Aku sudah tahu, kalau aku ini menarik untuk dilihat. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menatapku dengan ekspresi memuja seperti itu" Seongwoo mengulurkan tangan, ingin mengembalikan gelas pada posisi semula. Daniel mengambil gelas di tangan Seongwoo dan menempatkannya di meja, setelahnya dia mengembalikan pandangan pada Seongwoo yang menyamankan posisi dengan bersandar

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk menatap istri sendiri dengan ekspresi memuja, lagipula kau menjadi lebih menarik untuk dilihat saat aku menatapmu seperti ini" Lengkungan senyum muncul di wajah Daniel, memperhatikan Seongwoo yang mendeham canggung selagi menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya

"Ucapanmu membuat jariku mengepal" Kata Seongwoo, tidak melontarkan protes saat Daniel mengusap kepalanya dengan gemas. Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu ruang rawat yang terbuka, memperlihatkan ekspresi senang juga antusias di wajah Woojin

"Kau sudah melihat adik kecil, Woojin-a?" Pertanyaan Daniel dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari Woojin, binar mata yang tidak kalah antusias membuat Seongwoo meninggikan sudut bibirnya

"Iya, dia sangat kecil" Jawaban polos Woojin membuat Seongwoo meragukan ingatannya mengenai jenjang sekolah dasar yang ditempuh sang anak, tingkat kegemasan Woojin tidak berkurang dari saat Seongwoo mengantarnya ke Taman Kanak-kanak. Ada saatnya dimana Woojin bersikap dewasa, tapi momen dimana dia bersikap seusianya dan menjadi menggemaskan lebih sering ditemui Seongwoo

"Woojin-ie, kau menyukai adik kecil?" Tanya Seongwoo mendapat respon ekspresi berpikir sejenak dari Woojin, namun anggukan antusias Woojin kembali menyusul dengan cepat

"Tentu, dia sangat menggemaskan. Dia bahkan lebih menggemaskan dari Junwoo, anak Paman Sungwoo dan Bibi Jisung" Orang menggemaskan mengatakan orang lainnya menggemaskan, Seongwoo tidak tahu bagian mana yang lucu hingga Daniel tertawa dengan geli saat dia mendengar perkataan Woojin. Pandangan tidak mengerti Woojin dibalas dengan gestur mengangkat bahu dari Seongwoo, turut meninggikan sudut bibir mereka meskipun mereka belum memahami alasan Daniel

"Siapa nama adik kecil?" Pertanyaan Woojin tidak ditujukan secara langsung, melihat antara Daniel yang masih melontarkan tawa kecil juga Seongwoo yang mengerjapkan mata dengan lamban (kelihatan tidur selama tiga jam belum cukup untuk memaksimalkan kondisi Seongwoo)

"Kau memiliki saran, Woojin-ie?" Pemberitahuan suster mengenai anaknya adalah laki-laki menjadi hal lain yang didengar Seongwoo sebelum dia jatuh terlelap, menjadi canggung karena dia dan Daniel menyiapkan nama bayi perempuan selama ini. Kelebihan percaya diri, dia membeli pakaian warna merah jambu untuk dikenakan pada bayinya

"Eung, Seong . . . Sa . . . Si . . . Sian" Cetus Woojin dengan penuh antusias, membuat Daniel kembali tertawa dengan gemas. Kernyitan bingung di wajah Seongwoo mempertanyakan maksud dari nama itu

"S dari Seongwoo, I dari Woojin, dan An dari Daniel" Woojin menjelaskan dari nama yang dia usulkan, saat dia menyadari ekspresi bertanya di wajah Seongwoo

"Kenapa aku yang berada di posisi akhir?" Protes Daniel dengan ekspresi –yang Seongwoo tahu– berpura kesal

"Agar lebih mudah saja" Seongwoo senang karena pemikiran mudah Woojin, tidak terlalu berat untuk anak seusianya namun juga pandai berpikir dengan cepat. Seongwoo berpikir kalau Woojin mirip dengannya untuk pemikiran santai, juga mirip dengan Daniel dalam kemampuan berpikir dengan cepat. Dia harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk mengetahui adik Woojin lebih mirip dengan dirinya atau Daniel, atau mungkin dia menjadi mirip dengan Woojin.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Masih adakah yang ingat aku, atau cerita ini? Udah lama baaangeet ngga update, malah update nya cuma ginian. Kesannya aku sok sibuk banget sampe baru bisa selesain sequel ini, juga update sekarang. Maaf kalo sequelnya mengecewakan, juga karakter Seongwoo dibikin terlalu manja disini. Makasih buat yang udah baca sequel ini, juga part-part sebelumnya. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^

 **Thanks to : JaeminA, sehon-ey, karih8894, Emaknya Guanlin, beobleteas, taemingkai, ryeolhyun, Jnhwngrl, parkwoojin's, daunlontar, rarararara, waffle kang, sparkyuties, kaveykey, kentangsrebus, ong, EganimEXO, mama Ong, kakaknya Ujin, RamadhanAlgifa2, Oxeye, Re-Panda68, sindijulia, anisamanoban, B-Magnae, gwangjuke, minsugaD, apelpir, dolltheworld, catcherpillar, Aulyani269, aestas7, Guest, Rihyun, SJMK95, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, hk, nomunini, Mandoo, BLUEFIRE0805, preetybeauty, tulangrusukjeno, Lee Mico Malfoy, laxyorvds, juga siapapun yang nge follow atau favorite cerita ini**

. **Bonus.**

Daniel seharusnya tahu minuman apa yang disediakan oleh Taewoong dan Jaehan pada ulangtahun pernikahan mereka, belum lagi dengan peringatan untuk tidak membawa anak kecil pada perayaan mereka adakan sedari pukul sembilan malam. Daniel seharusnya mengawasi Seongwoo dan mencegahnya melakukan pertandingan minum dengan Jisung, membuat wajah keduanya menjadi merah dengan gumaman berantakan. Daniel harus berhenti mengatakan 'seharusnya' seolah dia tidak menyukai situasinya, karena nyatanya dia tidak berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar gumam berantakan Seongwoo sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Daniel juga menyukai bagaimana Seongwoo menempel padanya saat mereka tiba di apartemen mereka, walau tubuhnya sempat kaku saat Seongwoo menciumi lehernya sewaktu dia masih berusaha mengunci pintu dengan tangan kanan (karena tangan kirinya harus menopang Seongwoo yang bergantung seperti Koala).

Seongwoo menggerutu dengan rasa pening di kepalanya sebelum dia melontar gerutu karena nyeri pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, dia hanya memikirkan dua kemungkinan. Dirinya mabuk dan bertingkah memalukan pada Daniel, atau Daniel memanfaatkan kesempatan dirinya yang mabuk. Eung, baiklah, jawabannya tentu kemungkinan pertama . . .

"Kau menuruti permintaan Woojin pada akhirnya" Seongwoo membenturkan wajah pada dada Daniel, mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Daniel. Parfum Daniel sudah memiliki aroma maskulin, ditambah dengan bau keringat juga aroma dari 'aktifitas mereka' semalam

"Eung?" Tidur Daniel terusik dengan gerakan di bagian depan tubuhnya, membuka mata kirinya untuk melihat Seongwoo kembali menempel seperti koala

"Kau tentu sangat menyayangi Woojin" Ucapan Seongwoo memasuki pendengaran Daniel, si Kang hanya mengerjap setengah sadar

"Apa?" Bingung Daniel, menyerah untuk memaksakan otaknya bekerja demi memahami ucapan Seongwoo

"Akhirnya, kau menuruti permintaan Woojin" Untung saja Seongwoo bukan mode mengajaknya bermain teka-teki, dan segera menjelaskan

"Ini belum tentu langsung berhasil" Daniel merapatkan matanya, tidak mempedulikan cahaya terang dari matahari menyusup antara kain tirai

"Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan lagi" Nada antusias Seongwoo seperti perintah tidak langsung agar Daniel kembali membuka mata

"Alkohol dari minuman semalam sangat kuat, sepertinya. Kau ingin aku memesan sup dari kedai seberang jalan?" Tangan Seongwoo menarik Daniel sebelum dia beranjak dari kasur, mendusel kepalanya pada dada Daniel dan tersenyum lebar tanpa melepas tatapan darinya

"Danyel-ah~" Mungkin Seongwoo masih dipengaruhi alkohol, membuat tingkahnya menjadi berkali lipat lebih manja dari yang biasa. Mungkin juga aroma alkohol dari Seongwoo mempengaruhi pikiran Daniel, membuat dia menerima tawaran Seongwoo

"Kau tidak boleh merasa menyesal juga merutuk padaku nanti, saat bagian bawah juga pinggangmu nyeri" Daniel memberi peringatan, mengingatkan sang submisif kalau saja dia tidak berlaku lembut

"Eung, aku mengerti-nyang" Bertingkah seperti kucing lucu, Seongwoo menciptakan senyuman kecil di wajah Daniel. Daniel memang pecinta binatang yang berlaku manis pada hewan kecil, tapi Daniel juga penggila Seongwoo yang menggilainya.

Masih, Seongwoo masih memiliki pemikiran unik yang seringkali tidak dipahami oleh Daniel hingga Daniel meragukan letak kewarasan dari pasangan hidupnya yang dipilihnya itu. Jikapun Daniel mengatakan kalau Seongwoo gila, maka dia lebih gila karena memaklumi juga menyukai setiap hal yang dilakukan atau setiap kalimat yang dikatakan olehnya.

 **.Bonus End.**

(Aku ngga bisa nulis adegan yang macem-macem, intinya gitulah pas pembuatan adeknya Ujin)


End file.
